Childhood Friend VS Lover
by natsume.hyuuga.STSE
Summary: The feeling of betrayal is unbearable. Especially if everyone around you is doing it. It makes things even harder. Can Mikan cope? Will she hang on? Or will she give up? No one know. Join her as she went through all sorts of betrayal. The betrayal beyond what you can even imagine. R&R! Reviews is much appreciated!
1. Transfer student

_A.N Here! This just cross my mind and I can't get it outta my head! I was intending to make it a one-shot but I deided to make it longer! Anyways, R&R!_

(Mikan's POV)

It's 14 Febuary. Yup, Valentines Day. All my friends, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, even Hotaru have a boyfriend! -sigh- I am the only odd one out... This guy, namely Natsume Hyuuga, had been my crush for three years... I never dared to confess. Well, he did tease me and stuff but it is just that... that is not enough. I hope I can hear 'I love you' from him. I hope he can show me his smile. The smile that he only shows to Ruka, his best friend. Maybe I should confess... but on a second thought, pherhaps not. He do not even like me in the first place. I trudged to my locker and to my suprise, I saw a box of white chocolate in my locker, beside it there was a blue envelope. It stated: To Mikan Sakura. I opened it up. I finished reading it and my eyes and heart almost popped out.

There it wrote: Polka, maybe this is too sudden and ridiculous. But I love you. My love for you grew more and more as each day pass by. My teasings are a show of affection. If you notice, I never ever tease other girls. So well yeah. That's it. From: The great Natsume Hyuuga.

"So...will you be my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura or Polka?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw Natsume. I am so happy. _(Happy: Lame choice of words, I know.)_

"Yes!" I replied as I threw my arms around him. I have neverever felt this elated before in my life. He pecked me on my lips before he announced, "You're mine now, Mikan Sakura. **MY** Polka." I smiled and nodded.

It had been a month since we became a couple. Natsume and I? I called him Nat now since it sound unique. Well, he still tease me according to my underwear prints! :( What a meanie! But he does do sweet stuffs like buying me breakfast, dragging me to OUR sakura tree, pulling me up when I trip, carrying my bag for me, hugging me, pecking me, and etc. Even if he does all the sweet stuffs, he never told me about his problems except the missions, which I found out myself. He never told me about his families, how he and Ruka met and all those things. I ignored it since I thought what matters most is just that we love each other. That is all I really need. But I really hope that he will open up to me. It is not like I will tell others about all the things about him right? He is my boyfriend so why should I do that? So here I am, currently holding hands with my beloved boyfriend while he carry my bag, heading to our classroom. THUD! I fell. I saw an outstretched hand and I gladly took it. Nat pulled me up from the floor AGAIN.

"You really have to be careful, Bear." Natsume teased.

"Why you, perverted Nat!"

"Hn. Thanks for your compliment." He replied as he threw a wink. My blood vessels almost burst.

We walked into the chaotic classroom. Fifteen minutes before class starts. Hm... Let me sleep a while then. I rested my head on Nat's shoulder while he read his latest manga. Narumi-sensei twirled into the classroom right after Nat wake me up.

"Ohayo my dear students~ ~!" Narumi sensei greeted.

Silence...

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei!" I greeted back. Well, it is better to do so then have him to be sad isn't it? He smiled.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan." He said. "Ah, today we have a new transfer students~ Welcome her!" Narumi-sensei announced. A girl with grey, shoulder length hair walked into the room. All breathing stopped. The girl is... gorgous.

"Nobara Ibaragi. Ice Alice. Three star. _(Gomen, I dunno her star rank)_" The girl said emotionless.

Suddenly, a certain raven caught her eye. "Nat..." She whispered, not believing what she sees.

(Normal POV)

"Ah... free period! Ja!" Narumi-sensei said while he twirl out the classroom. The whole class was silent, awaiting for the reaction from our Kuro Neko.

"No...bara..." The raven muttered. The heart of our brunette ached. She hated the truth that someone beside her called Natsume, Nat. But she brushed the thought away. But then, life sucks. The next second she knew, all she sees is Natsume hugging Nobara. Her heart shattered to pieces. 'Maybe... maybe Nat is just good friends with her.' Mikan ensured herself. When the two broke their hugs, Natsume pulled Mikan and introduce her.

"Nobara, this is Mikan, my girlfriend."

"Yeah I know. You kept on mentioning her in letters." Nobara replied. The brunette blushed upon knowing that the raven mentioned her.

"Mi, this is my childhood friend, Nobara." Natsume introduced. Mikan nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Nobara."

"Yeah, me too." They shooked their hands. After the short intorduction, Natsume dragged Mikan to their sakura tree as the usual. The only diffrence is, Nobara is tagging along.

_A.N. Uh oh... Looks like Mikan have a rival! What will happen next? Maybe I should let you peek a little on chapter 2:_

"_Wow. Nat, you really carved NxN here."_

"_Yeah. I missed you more than anything."_

_Mikan felt left out._

_Anyways...R&R!_


	2. Insecure

_A.N I apologise for my late late update. But you can't blame me though... cause exams are coming and my computer clash for these days. So well yeah, here's chapter 2! I appreciate all of your supports! Love, STSE._

(Normal POV)

"Oh my... Natsume's childhood frriend?" Koko shrieked. _(I thought that I shouldn't just focus on Natsume, Mikan and Nobara. That will be far too boring. )_ All attention turned to Koko and sweatdropped. Suddenly, they looked at Ruka weirdly since his face is as pale as ghost.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" Sumire (now GF of Mochu), asked.

"Nobara...she...she...is...is..." Ruka stammered. Hotaru (now GF of Ruka), irritated by Ruka's stammering, shot him with her upgraded Baka gun. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Ruka went flying across the room. Everyone sweatdropped more.

"Now, bunny boy, tell me what you wanna say in the first place. Without stammering." Hotaru commanded.

"Nobara! She is Natsume's childhood friend, childhood crush! And I think that he still have feelings for her! Because... he always brings her up in our conversations!" Ruka exclaimed. Every single eyes widened except our mind reader's.

"Yeah! That's why I shrieked! I read Natsume's mind just now and what he thought scared me to hell!" The mind reader 'announced'.

"What the hell did you read, Yome?" Hotaru demanded. It concerned her best friend's happiness so there is no way in hell will she take this matter easy.

"He thought: Nobara... she's back... Mikan... Nobara... Who should I chooose?" Koko replied to the ice queen's question. Everyone turned from shock to anger.

"What? How could he! Natsume Hyuuga! Mikan-chan made you smile! How could you do this to her?" Everyone except Ruka, Koko and Hotaru shouted.

"Um... actually... Nobara is the first person that made Natsume smile..." Ruka said sadly.

"What the hell! That... (searching for right words) bitch? Isn't that you, Ruka-kun?" Sumire yelled as she clutched onto Ruka's shirt collar. Ruka only shook his head sadly.

"Looks like that idiot got herself into trouble again huh? But now all we can do is... wait." Hotaru concluded. The rest nodded in approval.

~At the sakura tree~

(Mikan's POV)

I was wondering why Nobara is following us to OUR sakura tree. I lay on Nat's lap while he read his manga. It is weird. I have a feeling that something bad will happen... I wonder if it relates to Nobara. I hope it is not. But why? Why do I feel so insecure? I mean, Nat mention me to Nobara but he never ever told me that he have a childhood friend. He never mention to me ANYTHING about him. I feel so... insecure.

"Mi, what's on your mind?" Nat asked me. Worried is evident in his voice. I cannot help but smile inwardly. That gentlness. Only for me. I was about to reply him when...

"Oh my gosh! My, Nat, you seriously carved NxN here?" Nobara exclaimed. That sentence brought my heart to the bottom. "Now this tree belongs to the three of us! Only the tree of us!" She continued.

_Flashback_

"_Mi, look, I carved NxM here. This sakura tree belong to the two of us. Only the two of us." Nat proudly announced. I smiled._

_End of flashback_

"Only the two of us... Only the two of us... Only the two of us..." His voice echoed in my mind. Nat... did you forget our promise? Just the two of us... isn't it? Nat... can your reply be a little... cruel? Like saying that you did not craved it there? I know I sound damn selfish. Demo (But)... onegai (please). But well, I guess life sucks. Cause the next thing I heard was...

"Hn. I miss you more than anything, ya know?" Nat replied so gently. I felt something crack. And I think that it was my heart. I thought his gentleness is only reserved for me. And when he smile to Nobara, my whole world collided. Nat... Since when? Since when did you let girls into your heart except me? Bitter thoughts surrounded me. Nat appeared to be oblivious to the fact that I got up from his lap. A little dissappointment feel me.

"Oooh~ Natty missed me~~" Nobara teased. I flinched a little when I heard the new nickname she gave to him. But I guess they didn't notice it.

"Shut up. Butterfly." Natsume stated as he climbed up to the branch of the sakura tree. Is that blush that I see? Nat... why are you doing all these? Wait, butterfly?

"Butterfly? NATSUME HYUUGA! YOU HENTAI! (pervert)" Nobara screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, I understand. It is... the print of her undergarment...

_Flashback_

_My teasings are a show of affection. If you notice, I never ever tease other girls._

_End of flashback_

"Teasings are a show of affection... never ever tease other girls..." His voice rang in my ears. More tons of weight were added to my heart. Nat... is that a lie? Is that... affection that you are showing towards Nobara? Nat... why am I so insecure?

_A.N Ahaha... quite a short chapttie ain't it? But I wanted to finish it and update fast so... I apologise for the short short chaptie! R&R! Arigatou gozamasu! I won't be uploading for a while. Exams... I'll try my best to upload ASAP though. Thanks for your support! Preview? I don't think I thought of one since I am full of ideas. But this will definitly come out. Sooner or later._

_Preview:_

_Scene 1:Nobara looked soooo weak and helpless. Everyone had a sudden thought of wanting to protect her... Even Natsume... _

_Scene 2: "Onii-san... where are you?" A certain someone thought as tears rolled down her cheeks... (Hint: It's one of the person's dark secret)_


	3. They

_A.N I would like to thanks all of my reader especially those who reviwed, followed and favourited this story :D So here's chapter 3! Oh, by the way, I think I never mentioned their age before. So Mikan and all are thirteen. I wrote this when there is break for Oral exam Enjoy! R&R!_

(Mikan's POV)

Suddenly, a sly smile appeared on Nobara's lips.

"Ha! Nat, I remembered that the last time you wet your bed was at the age of seven! Seven! Haha...!" Nobara teased. I seriously hate her teasing Nat and calling the same name I call Nat. Okay, pherhaps I sound too much like a jelous girlfriend. I admit that the green monster is eating me up. But really, I hate it. -sigh- Mikan you baka. Hotaru's right.

"Shut up. At least that is better than someone who always come to my room and hug me whenever lightning strikes." Nat retorted. Hug him? That was... unexpected. But well, it's alright since that was the past.

"Oh please, remember how you met Ru? You drowned and I tried to save you and luckily Ru appeared." Nobara argued. Ru? Who the hell is that? Nobara... she seems to know a lot about Nat. Baka Mikan! They are childhood friends remember? Oh yeah.

"Shut that. We are talking about the two of us. Don't drag Ruka in." Natsume said on top of the branch of the sakura tree. I felt so left out. What? You cannot possibly blame me could you? They are talking about their childhood moments and they spend it together. I was not there when they are little! I saw Nat dozing off.

"Nobara, you seemed to care for Nat alot." I stated.

"Yup. Because if I don't, no one else would. Maybe except you." She replied. Her answer made me wonder.

"Is there problems?"

"Yeah."

"What is the problems then?"

"Eyh? Nat didn't tell you? So it seems that he haven't open up to you then, huh?" A vein popped out. I know that. I do not need you to shove the obvious in my face.

"So..what's his problem?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not the type who tell _**anyone**_ Nat's past." Nobara rejected answering my question. Another vein popped out but I still managed to fake a smile. _**Anyone**_? Puh please, I'm_** someone.**_ I'm his girlfriend for god's sake!

"Oh. Do you think he'll tell me if I ask?" I inquired nicely.

"Nah, he's not the type to tell _**anyone**_ his past except me and Ru. We're special. Though you're his GF." Nobara stated. Another vein popped out. Okay, when I say my vein popped out, I don't really mean that I'm angry. It's just that... I felt a little bad for myself since Nat did not open up to me. That is why Nobara thinks that I am just a _**someone.**_ Now I do not feel like staying here any more. I can never compete with Nobara. She knows too much about Nat. And the way Nat treated her... Maybe she is right. She is _**special**_.

I climbed onto the branch that Nat's sleeping on. I woke him up by shaking him a little.

"Nat, I'm going," I informed him.

"What? Why? Are you unwell?" He asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm just... tired." I replied.

"Okay, then..." He dragged the last word, thinking about what should he do. I prayed that he will offer to send me back my dorm like he do everytime. But no. "Maybe I'll stay here with Nobara, she's new here you see. I want to keep her accompany." He said.

"Oh." That was the only word I managed to mutter. I turned around and climb down the tree. But if anyone was to take a closer look, they would have notice the sadness in my brown orbs. I slowly proceed to my dorm. I needed a sleep. Something to make me stop feeling so insecure and sad.

(Natsume's POV)

"Okay, then..." I dragged the last word, thinking what to do. Sure, Mikan is my GF but Nobara... she is diffrent. Very diffrent and special. Yes, even more diffrent and special than Polka. _(A.N Natsume you jerk! Sorry for intruding, minna(everyone).)_ "Maybe I'll stay here with Nobara, she's new here you see. I want to keep her accompany." I said. I think Polka will agree. Since she is kind-hearted and all.

"Oh." She muttered. See? Told ya. She turned around and climbed down the tree and proceed to her dorm.

I still remember the place Nobara and I used to go. The things we used to play and the topic we used to say. Now, it is all back to me. The only diffrence is... Polka is here. As my _**girlfriend**_. Things between Nobara and I were fine till she cheated on , you are right. We are _**ex-couple**_. I tried to be angry, hate her with all my heart. But... I just cannot do it. It is too hard. The one who come near you despite you being cold to her, kept on pushing her away. The one who is always there to listen to your problems and emotions. The one who is always there when you needed someone by your side. The one who knows every single things about you.

Nobara... she just made me wanna protect her. She is too defenceless. She always put others before her. She screams and yell at me whenever I peek her undergarment. Heh. Just like Mikan. Even if she cheated on me, I still love her as my childhood best friend. I jumped down the tree and realised that Nobara's sleeping. I carressed her beutiful face. More specific, her cheeks. And I tucked her gorgeous grey hair to the back of her ear. I smiled. She is as beautiful as ever. I lifted Nobara upnand carried her bridal style to my special star room. I placed her gently on my bed and pulled the blanket up. I took my favourite manga and started reading.

(Normal POV)

Mikan reached her dorm and she let her body go limp. She landed on her soft bed. "Maybe I should sleep now." She thought. Zzzzz...

"Outou-san (father)... Okaa-san (mother)... Jii-san (grandfather)... -a tear dropped- I'm not a murder! I'm not... I'm not! Aaaah! Nii-san (older brother)! Gomen (sorry)... gomen... I'm a murderer..." The brunette dream talked as a tear dropped from her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed together. She looked as if she was in pain. Nightmare haunted her. But no one was there. No one. No one to wake her. She woke. Startled. Her brown orbs full with fear, pain, remorse, guilt...

She procceded to her window and gaze at the beautiful sky.

"Nii-san... where are you?" The brunette mumbled as tears rolled down her eyes. She tried to stop both the pain that is tearing her apart and her tears. But, to no avail.

_A.N Phew! That was long. Longer that chapter 1&3! Don't forget to R&R! I'm sorry for not using the preview scene 1 in chapter 2! _

_Preview:_

_Scene 1: The house was on fire... I stood there, numb._

_Scene 2: Natsume noticed that Mikan was not in the canteen. But he did not paid any attention to her absence. He paid all his attention on... Nobara._


	4. Brother

_A.N Here! Chapter 4! Anyways... I need suggestion like should I change the summary? If yes, any suggestion? Cause I cannot think of one... R&R! Thanks! I love all my readers~!_

(Natsume's POV)

I drifted off to sleep without even noticing myself. In the middle of the sleep... _**That dream **_haunted me AGAIN.

_~Dream~_

_I was returning from school. I hummed my favourite song on the way back. In my hands, the beautiful rose lies. It's a gift for my mother and father. It's their wedding anniversary that day. I smiled contendly as the image of them smiling once they receive my gift popped out in my mind. With a swift turn, I reached my house. My eyes grew wide and I stop dead in my tracks. Any idea why? The house was on fire... I stood there, numb. My legs stood rooted to the ground. My mother... father...sister... they are inside! No...! I screamed in my head. I tried to get in. But I failed miserbly. I cry over and over again._

_~End of dream~_

"Nat! Nat! Nat! Wake up!" Someone gently shouted as he/ she shook me. I shot my eyes open. Shit. Damn that dream. Damn it all. Luckily, I accepted the fact that they died. So now I do not cry over them too much. Accept it, Natsume, they are dead. I turned to look who wake me up. Luckily, someone was there. Someone was there to wake me up. Ah, Nobara. I smiled inwardly. She is always there.

"That dream again?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." I replied.

"It'll be alright." She ensured me as she hugged me. I miss her hugs. I hugged back, breathing in her scents like how I used to when we dated back then. Strawberries. Just like Polka. Wait, is Polka just a... rebound? A reflection of Nobara? No, it cannot be. I love her for who she is though she is just like Nobara.

"I know. Let's go now. It's twelve, time for lunch." I said. She nodded as she hold my hand. We procceded to the canteen.

(Mikan's POV)

I continuosly gaze outside the window for dunno how long. When I realise, it is already twelve. Ah, time for lunch. I opened my door and procceeded to the Southern woods. Any idea why I go there? It is my favourite place aside from the sakura tree. It is quiet and peaceful there. Suddenly, a figure approached me. It suddenly fell onto the ground. I dashed forward. Much to my horror, I saw Persona, the teacher of Dangerous Ability Class. His clothes were smurged with blood and his mask fell from his face. Even if he make Nat go onto mission, I cannot let someone die in front of my eyes. I teleported him into my room. How do I get the teleportation Alice, you ask?

Well, I have the SEC Alice. (steal, erase,copy ) But I did not tell anyone. Yes, not even Hotaru. I used the Lifting Alice that I copied from Mochu to place him on my bed. Then I procceeded to heal him with the Healing Alice. I wanted to change him into clean clothes. I took his clothes off and I saw something that shock me to hell. A scar was on his chest. Nii-san!

_Flashback_

"_Die!" The man clad in black shouted as he charged towards me with a knife in his hands. I screamed at the top og my lungs. The knife was a few centremetres away from me. I shut my eyes tight and wait for the impact. But, the impact never came. I opened my eyes and saw..._

"_Nii-san!" I screamed. My brother was lying at the floor, unconscious. Blood oozed out from his chest. I cried._

_End of flashback_

Persona shifted a little and opened his eyes. I uncontrolably muttered, "Rei Nii-san..." He looked shocked.

(Persona's (Rei's) POV)

I shifted a little from my position. Argh... what happened? I remember I completed the mission and I returned. Where am I now? I opened my eyes and waited my vision to clear.

"Rei Nii-san..." I heard someone mutter. That name! Mi-chan? Nah... I must be dreaming. Mi-chan, where are you? Wait... my vision cleared and I saw someone in front of me. Mikan Sakura. Kuro Neko's (Black Cat's) girlfriend. Oh. So she healed me. I did not feel any pain anymore. Weird, I thought I have wounds all over? What happened? I sat up, analyse my body. No more wounds! I thought this girl's Alice is Nullification? Then... how? I saw her tears falling.

"Rei... Nii-san..." She blurted with a trembling voice. My eyes widened. Mi-chan! Yeah, Mikan Sakura, my sister's name! How dumb am I to not notice! But wait, I have to make sure. I stood up, lift her shirt a little to check her stomach out. Ah, a blue butterfly mark. She really is Mi-chan! I pulled her into a bear hug.

(Mikan's POV)

Persona pulled my shirt up a little. I did not panick because I know he wanted to see my birth mark, a blue butterfly that is located near my stomach. After he made sure, he pulled me for a bear hug. I smiled as he placed his head into my hair, smelling me.

"Mi-chan..." He called softly.

"Hai, Nii-san?" I replied as softly as he does.

"I miss you..." He confessed.

"Me too.." I replied.

We stayed in that position for about five minutes. Suddenly, tears rolled down my cheeks.

(Normal POV)

The raven and the grey-haired entered the canteen. All eyes are fixed onto them. The raven was annoyed with everyone's reaction.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"That idiot is not here." Hotaru replied. The raven's eyebrow furrowed together. That is weird. The brunette never skip her meals. But his worry soon fade away once he saw Nobara mouth watering at the food.

"She may be just sleeping. I'll just check on her later." Natsume assumed as he brushed Mikan's matter aside. Now, his attention is all over Nobara.

(Rei's POV)

"Mi-chan! Stop crying! Hush... Now, tell me why are you crying." I comforted Mikan.

"Nat -sob- he -sob- have a -sob- childhood friend-sob- and she -sob-..." Mikan sobbed as she told me everything. My eyes narrowed as I clenched my fist. Damn you Hyuuga. How dare you make my sister suffer like that! "Nii-san, I feel so... insecure..." Mi-chan muttered as she tried to stop crying.

"Hush. Hyuuga love you with all his heart because that time he almost burnt me when I said I will make you joined the DA class." I assured Mi-chan. She stopped crying and gave me the 'really?' look. I nodded. She broke a smile.

"I hope your asthma did not attack you. And your gastric pain too." I said.

"They did..." She drailed off.

"What?! Did anyone see?" I asked. She shook her head.

"About okaa-san and outou-san..." I whispered. I do not want her to recall the memories.

"I dream of that day everyday, Nii-san! I'm so miserable! No one is ever here to wake me up. Nii-san... I'm a murderer..." She whispered.

"You're not. It's an... accident..." I said but she look like she do not feel like replying anymore. I can sense that she feels very sad now.

"Now, you need a sleep to make all bad things go away." I said as I tucked her in bed. "Sleep," I ordered. She closed her eyes after giving me a smile. I smiled back.

"Hyuuga... you are going to pay for making my sister so sad and insecure." I swore as I tucked Mikan's beautiful brown hair behind her ears.

_A.N I'm sorry if this chapter is boring! I'm also sorry if you don't like Persona being Mikan's brother. But I just wanted it to be like that because that shows that Mikan is capable in making even the most 'evil' person kind. So well yeah. R&R! Give me advise on how to change my summary!_

_Preview:_

_Scene 1: "Nobara is so... kind, ain't she?"_

_Scene 2: I clenched my fist._


	5. Scald

_A.N Sorry for my late late late update! Well, I am having exams and it last until October 3rd. I won't be able to update for awhile so I made chapter 5 the longest! Hope you will like it! :D Well...anyway... here is chapter 5! Enjoy! R&R please? _

(Normal POV)

Natsume smiled as Nobara gobbled down her food. 'Just like Mikan' He thought. Nobara is taking more of the foods when she saw someone's soup is going to spill onto Hotaru.

"Careful!" She shouted as she push Hotaru away. So what happened? The soup spilled over her arm and she got scalded by the soup. "Ah!" She screamed with pain. Everyone turned and looked at her. They were shocked. Some gasped out loud.

"Nobara!" Natsume shouted as he ran towards her. He folded up her sleeve to check her wounds. Oh no... her wound is really long and red. It started to swell. He picked her up bridal style and they rushed to the school's hospital. The nurse gave Nobara an ice pack for placing on the wound since Subara was not in the Academy.

"You baka (stupid)! Why did you do that for?! Hurting yourself in order to save others... what do you think you are? A super woman?!" Natsume blowed his top. Nobara smiled a cheeky smile.

"Aw... Nat-chan is worry about me ain't you? Tehehe... I'm fine!" Nobara ensured as she pulled Natsume's cheek like a doll. His gaze on her softened.

"Just stop doing that. You're always so defenceless. Ever since we were young, you protect someone from something or someone when you are not even strong to defend it. Are you crazy? What if... what if something happen to you?" Natsume said with worry in his voice.

"Tehehe... Don't worry Nat-chan. Nothing will happen to me." Nobara assured as she show him a big, warm smile. He cannot help but to show her a smile. Not those small smile that he show to Mikan. But those big, wide, showing- teeth smile. Those smile, only reserved for her.

~Meanwhile in the canteen~

"Nobara is soooo kind!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. Yes. Even Hotaru.

The brunette rolled left and right. Sweat trickled down. Her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked as if she is in pain. Persona noticed this and went up to hug her.

"Mi-chan, Mi-chan..." Persona called as he shake her lightly, trying to wake her up. As usual, the brunette opened her eyes, startled. It took her quite a few minutes to realise where is she. She calmed down a little.

"Rei Nii-san..." She called.

"Hm?" Persona replied.

"It's that dream again..." She mumbled. Persona eyes softened and hugged her tighter.

"It's gonna be fine. Everything is just gonna be fine." Persona assured.

"Nii-san... I wanna have lunch..." Mikan mumbled. Seeing his precious sister in such a pathetic state, Persona of course will gove her anything she want.

"Sure. Mi-chan, I have to go now. I have teaching to do." Persona said. Mikan nodded. The two went out of the room and went seperate ways. As Persona is walking, he is planning of how to make Natsume suffer. 'He should really go die. Not even me can make Mi-chan cry. How dare he?!' Persona thought as he remembered his sister's crying face. The brunette force a smile on her face as usual. Yes. As usual. As she approach the canteen, she saw a scene that she will never ever forget.

A boy with pipping hot soup is walking towards Hotaru. Oh no... The soup is going to spill onto Hotaru if she do not get away fast! Just as Mikan is about to teleport herself to save Hotaru, a silver-haired girl push Hotaru out of the way. The soup spilled on her arm. She screamed in pain. Everyone soon crowded around her, asking if she was alright. Upon hearing the girl's scream, Natsume ran to her, screaming her name. When he reached her, he lifted her up, bridal style.

Of course, the brunette was hurt. She remembered almost the same scene.

_Flashback_

_The soup is about to spill onto Hotaru. "Hotaru!" A brunette screamed as she push Hotaru out of the way. As a result,the soup spilled onto Mikan's arm. She tried her best not to scream. But she did, anyway. But well, not even one person ask if she was alright. She only heard whispers like: Scream for what? I bet she is just trying to get the attention. What so great? Pft. Faker. It hurts. But as usual, she didn't show nor tell. Natsume walked towards her, pulled her up and pull her all the way to the hospital._

_End of flshback_

~Mikan's POV~

It was almost the same scene. Almost. But, when she scream, no one critisize her. Everyone crowd around her, asking if she was alright. How many days is she here? Today is only her first day. Natsume... You should have see your own face. You were so worried. You even ran towards her. You screamed her name. But when it was me, no one cared. And Natsume, you said you love me more than anyone. But then... why is your reaction so diffrent? Natsume came out, with Nobara in his hands. I decided to follow them. I stood outisde the ward, eavedropping.

"You baka (stupid)! Why did you do that for?! Hurting yourself in order to save others... what do you think you are? A super woman?!" Natsume blowed his top. Nobara smiled a cheeky smile.

"Aw... Nat-chan is worry about me ain't you? Tehehe... I'm fine!" Nobara ensured as she pulled Natsume's cheek like a doll. His gaze on her softened.

"Just stop doing that. You're always so defenceless. Ever since we were young, you protect someone from something or someone when you are not even strong to defend it. Are you crazy? What if... what if something happen to you?" Natsume said with worry in his voice. Nat... are you afraid of losing her? It's only a scald... You didn't do that to me.

What hurts the most is when I saw him smile towards her. Not those small smile that he show to me. But those big, wide, showing- teeth smile. Wow. Never in my life did I feel so much pain. Heh. Nat... you really are special to me.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the class.

"Ne, Nat-kun, you should go for your class now." Nobara said. I flinched a little. Why does she have to call him Nat? Not to say Nat-chan and Nat-kun.

"No way in hell. I am not leaving you." Natsume said stubbornly. The silver-haired girl sighed.

"If you don't go for your class, I will never ever talk to you again." Nobara threatened.

"Fine." Natsume said, annoyed. The silver-haired girl smiled in victory. Nat... That time when I asked you to go for class, you didn't insist to stay. Why is that even so? If not me... then why her? I teleported back to the class. Natsume came soon after.

"Hey Mi, why ain't you there just now during lunch?" Natsume asked as he sat down beside me. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I cannot say anything. Facing him, giving him my smile is already difficult. How can I act as if I am fine?

"Mi? What happened to you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just overslept." I replied as I gave him a smile. The most fakest smile I have ever shown since I came to the academy. But I know he would not even notice. Well, Nobara is all that is on his mind now isn't it? I smiled bitterly at the thought. Jinno-sensei's boring Mathematics class went on. I stealed glances at Nat, only to see him drwaing sandcastles in the air. Must be Nobara... Ouch. That hurts.

"Ring~!" The bell rang. Jinno-sensei went out of the class. We are currently waiting for the next teacher to arrive. Just then, a silver-haired girl walked into the class. Yep, it was Nobara. Natsume's eyes suddenly lit up. He rushed forward and pulled her in between us. If anyone looked closer, they would have seen my face frowning. But no one did. No one ever had.

"How's your injury?" Nat asked since Nobara's sleeve is blocking her wound.

"It's fine," Nobara replied with a wide smile.

"I don't believe you." Natsume answered as he took Nobara's arm swiftly but gently. He lifted her sleeve. The wound was swollen.

"Baka! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Don't attend lesson if you can't!" Nat screamed. Ouch. That scene flooded back into my mind.

_Flashback_

_I came back to the class shortly after. I do not want anyone to worry about me. I put on my big cherry smile. _

"_How's your injury?" Nat asked._

"_It's fine!"I replied with my cheerful tone and a big wide smile. Nat just nodded and went back reading his favourite manga._

_End of flashback_

Unconsciously, I clenched my fist. Argh. It hurts like hell. Look, Mikan, this is the last period of today. Hang on. You can cry or use your Alice to harm yourself later in the room. Only half an hour more.

"Ring~!" The bell went off. Good. I quickly packed my things.

"Nat-kun... can you send me back my dorm?" I heard Nobara asked Nat.

"Sure. I mean Mikan will have no problem going back herself. Right, Mi?" Natsume asked.

"Haha... Of course! I am Mikan Sakura! I can do everything myself!" I said as I fake a smile and laugh. Nat... How could you? You know? Sometimes... I wanna you to stay. I walked out of the room, only to find Hotaru standing outide.

"Idiot. Took you long enough to come out," She complained. I smiled. Yay! Hotaru was waiting for me! It is not a everyday thing you know?

"Hotaru~~! Let's walk back together~!" I chirped.

"Nah, I am not as free as you. I still have invention to do. I just want to ask you one question. Tch. You should have came out faster. You have no idea how much things I can do during your slow packing." She turned down my proposal coldly. Ouch. Her words stung. But it was all right. She is always like that.

"Ne~ What's the question?"

"Um... Nobara today helped me. But got herself hurt in the end. So... I was wondering what can I give her as a thank you gift. Can you help me look out for cute things? I think she might like them." She said. No..bara... So it was about her. My heart sank to the bottom. But I still managed to force a smile.

"No problem, Hotaru! You're my best friend! Of course I will help you!" I chirped. She just nodded her head in a way of saying thanks. Heh. She never got use with all those polite words.

"If there's nothing, I shall return, I am really sleppy!" I said. She nodded. I spun around and started running away. Away from the pain that is swollowing me. Away from the truth that Hotaru is going to thank Nobara for her same action as mine but Hotaru never thanked mine. Away from the truth that Hotaru called Nobara by her name and not call her Idiot like what she call me. Away from the fact that Hotaru did not ever bought anything from me. Away from the scene of Natsume and Nobara laughing. Away from... Everything.

Tears threartened to fall. But I hold them back. For once, my heart felt like as if it was scald. Swollen and painful.

_A.N Sorry if I use 'ouch' too often! R&R please? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Love all my readers~!_

_Preview:_

_Scene 1: It was the 1.6 km run today_

_Scene 2: The brunette was heaving heavily. What had happened? It was so unusual..._


	6. Left Out

_A.N Here's chapter 6! Sorry for my late late late late update. Because of exam and you know, computer problems... And I wasn't in the mood to write because I just got dumped by my best friend... Sorry... I'm just... depressed... To make up, I made this chapter really long! So Block Out The Noise said that she hope to see some of the scene happen in Natsume's POV. So I am just gonna try it. But not everything. Just a little part since my readers may get bored Oh and I'll do Hotaru's POV too! Enjoy! R&R please!_

(Natsume's POV)

"So... Nat-kun..." Nobara whispered.

"Hm?" I answered.

"Are you and Mikan you know... a couple?" She asked. Oof. That caught me off guard.

"Yup." I answered. No use lying. Plus why should I even lie to her? She replied me with silence. Weird. I took a glance at her. Her face is full of... hurt. What the hell. What's wrong with her? "What's wrong?" I ask. She glanced up and shook her head as a sign of 'nothing'. Maybe she is just tired. We reached her dorm shortly after.

"Thanks Nat-kun, I'll see you during dinner," she say. I smiled.

"Sure." I replied.

She went into her dorm. I walked back into my dorm. I lay on my bed. Many things happened to my complicated life. I sighed. Tones of flashback came back into my mind.

_Flashback_

_The soup is about to spill onto Hotaru. "Hotaru!" A brunette screamed as she push Hotaru out of the way. As a result,the soup spilled onto Mikan's arm. She tried her best not to scream. But she did, anyway. But well, not even one person ask if she was alright. She only heard whispers like: Scream for what? I bet she is just trying to get the attention. What so great? Pft. Faker. It hurts. But as usual, she didn't show nor tell. I walked towards her, pulled her up and pull her all the way to the hospital._

_End of flashback_

_Flashback_

_A boy with pipping hot soup is walking towards Hotaru. Oh no... The soup is going to spill onto Hotaru if she do not get away fast! A silver-haired girl push Hotaru out of the way. The soup spilled on her arm. She screamed in pain. Everyone soon crowded around her, asking if she was alright. Upon hearing the girl's scream, I ran to her, screaming her name. When I reached her, I lifted her up, bridal style._

_End of flashback_

Argh. Why is my reaction so different when both of the incident are almost the same? Why? I don't really know. But pherhaps, Nobara is just more defencless than Mi. Sighing, I remember Nobara's past with me.

_Flashback_

_Nobara and I are childhood sweethearts. I confessed to her a month ago. We are the most popular couple in the academy. I love her with all my heart. With a red rose laying in my hands, I hummed a tune while walking towards the sakura tree, the place where we meet. I reached. But I was dumbfounded. There, at the sakura tree, was Nobara and a red haired guy, kissing. The rose fell from my hands. Betrayal, was all felt at that moment. I ran. Trying to prevent my tears from falling. I felt so hurt. As though someone had ripped my heart apart. _

_A day later..._

"_Nobara, let's break up."_

"_Nat? Why?" Nobara asked, her face full of hurt._

"_Don't act dumb with me. I already knew EVERYTHING." I said coldly._

"_I...I..." She stammered, not knowng what to say. Ha. I knew it._

"_Let's break up." With that, I left her, crying._

_End of flashback_

I have no idea what I did back then. I should NOT have broke up with her. I should not have. But now I have Polka. Everything will not be the same anymore. Why? Argh. I'm so confused, I should love Mikan and no one else. Only Mikan.

"Knock. Knock." Someone is at my door. I went to the door and I opened it. I saw... Nobara.

"Time for lunch?" She asked. Ah, right.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." We went to the canteen. From very far away, I already heard Polka screaming: HOTARU! I smirked a little.

(Mikan's POV)

I reached my dorm. I lay on my bed. All emotions are swalloing me. Jelousy, anger, pain, sadness. Why? Why does she have the smile I worked so much for from Nat? Why? Why does she have the acception from all the people easily when I worked for so long, so hard for? Why? Why does Hotaru care for her even more then me? Why? Why? Why? Without knowing, tears fell. Garh, I'm such a weakling, useless girl. Ah, lunch time already. I went into my bathroom and look into my own reflection. Red puffy eyes, brown messy hair. God, I look like shit. I washed my face, tied my hair into a high ponytail. Now my eyes ain't that puffy anymore. Haha... so now the last touchup. Wear my mask. I reached the canteen not long after. I went in.

"Oi baka, I don't need the present already. I'm making a robot for her." Hotaru said. That shot me like a bullet.

"Robot for free?" I asked though I do NOT want to know the answer.

"Precisely." She replied. OH... MY...GOD

_Flashback_

"_Ne ne Hotaru, when will you give your inventions away for free?" I asked, curious._

"_Never. I'll never give them away for free. Except people that are REALLY special to me."_

_End of flashback_

So Nobara is that special to her huh? Even more special to me. Whatever. I looked around. No, Nat and Nobara have not reach yet. I caught Hotaru staring at me at the corner of my eye. Oops, I forgot. I should give her a reaction.

"HOTARU! So mean... You never gave me your invention before!" I whined like a baby. Haha... I'm glad that I can still force a sickening smile on my face. But... I always do this so... that is not a wonder.

Not soon after my screaming, Nobara and Nat entered the canteen. Their appearance surely did NOT make my day better. Instead, they just made it worst. I overheard Nat telling Nobara to be more careful and stuffs. Hn. Like I care. Shit. I just made my mask fall. Just... forget about what I thought earlier.

(Hotaru's POV)

I was working on my inventions for Nobara when Mikan came into the canteen and started bugging me. Seriously, I hate Mikan disturbing me whenever I am doing my inventions. She is distracting me a way or another. Hm... are you wondering why I am making invenentions for Nobara? Well, she saved me from the soup incident. But she got herself hurt instead. I feel really guilty for her injury. She is already special in my heart without me even knowing it... But well, I just feel that sparks, as though I already know her for my whole life. That spark is something I never experienced before. It felt really great. Mikan seemed a little dispirit when Nobara and Hyuuga entered. I wonder why... Hm...

(Normal POV)

Just as Mikan opened her mouth, trying to ask Hotaru something, a voice interruped them.

"Hotaru! Are you okay?" Nobara skipped towards Hotaru and asked her. A smile was about to formed on Hotaru's lips if she did not make them go away.

"You're the one that got hurt, yet you're asking me if I am alright?" Hotaru asked back, stopping her smile.

"Demo (But)... Hota-chan almost got hurt! Hota-chan, I can call you Hota-chan right?" Nobara asked, spirits high.

Hotaru finally smiled. "Of course. You can call me ANYTHING you want." And they began to laugh along. Mikan watched.

_Flashback_

_A brunette called out a certain raven. _

"_Ne... Hotaru, can I call you Hota-chan?" Mikan asked Hotaru. Hotaru took a glance at Mikan then back at her invention._

"_No." She replied the brunette flatly._

"_Why?" The brunette whined._

"_It's too dsgusting." The raven said._

_End of flashback_

Hotaru's reaction for both of the same incident are so different... Mikan, upon seeing the scene aand remembering the past, the light in her eyes died down a little.

"Oi, Polka," Natsume called Mikan while poking her cheeks.

"Crap, not now..." Mikan thought.

"Hm?" Mikan asked.

"You seemed to be spacing out." Natsume pointed out.

"I'm not!" Mikan denied while she shook her head to assure Natsume.

Everything was alright afterwards. All of them went back into their dorms, bathing and then procceed to sleep. Everyone was asleep. Except Mikan, who is deep in thoughts about the things that happened today. She was confused.

(Mikan's POV)

I fell asleep without knowing yesterday night while I was still deep in thoughts... Whatever... I am tying my hair into my usual pigtail, knid of childish for a 15 year old but well, I am used to my beloved pigtails. I glanced at the clock on my wall. Yeah, ten more minutes to lesson. I can kind of stroll. I was on my way to the class and just a few more steps and I will reach the place where Nat always trip me to just simply take a look at my underwear colour. I blushed at the thought. Gah, it is really embarrasing for me to let him peek at my underwear everyday... But well, since he is my boyfriend, I think it is alright right?

I was right. Natsume was standing in front, reading his manga. As I expected. Hehe... I was about to skip to him when a blur shadow cut into my lane. She skipped towards Nat but just as she was about to reach him, she tripped and fell. Thud! She gave the floor a big warm hug. Her skirt flipped up because of her fall.

"Strawberries today huh? Hm... Cute." Nat commented, oblivious to my presence. All he thought was there were Nobara and him. Nobara cheeks flushed once she heard Nat's comment.

"Hey!" She called, still not getting up from the floor. Nat, hearing her protest, looked at her.

"Stand up will ya?" Nat said as he stretched his hands out to Nobara. A smile formed on Nobara's lips as she gladly accepted his hands. Nat pulled Nobara up from the floor. As she balanced herself, Nat looked at her. Amused.

"What?" She asked, a little irritated.

"Nothing. But you didn't change much." He said while smirking.

"Neither did you changed. Well, except the part for Mikan." Nobara replied. Upon hearing my name in their conversation, my ears perked up. I mean come on, if you heard your boyfriend and his childhood friend talking about you, you would also be interested in their conversation, right? I stared hard at his face, not wanting to miss any single emotion on his face.

"Oh. Polka." He said, his tone went down at the mention of my name. He face looked... awkward, embarassed and... hurt? What the hell? What did I just witnessed?

"Let's go." He said, trying to distract Nobara.

"Uh... okay? But what about Mikan? You're waiting for her, ain't you?" Nobara asked. I felt my hope peaked up deep inside my heart.

"Oh her. Never mind, not like she will lose anything if I'm without her." He replied casually, not caring how much hurt I will experience if I hurt him. But as I said, he did not see me. His oblivous to my presence.

They went into the classroom.

"Ohayo... minna... (Morning... Everyone...)" Nobara said softly. I scoffed lightly, not wanting them to know that I am just outside the class, watching their every single moves. They would not reply her, of course. She is not accepted yet. I worked for their replies for like... two months. How can she even get it just on the second day? But to my utter surprise and complete sadness, the whole class, yes, even Hotaru replied. I know you think that I'm just a useless weakling because at that moment, I felt as if my whole world collided.

I walked into the class, not even bothering to greet ANYONE. I just went back to my seat, and sat there quietly. Well, no one even notice my presence. Why, you ask? Well, all of them, yup, including Hotaru are all surrounding Nobara's desk, chatting to her randomly.

I feel so... left out. Just then, Narumi-sensei came in.

"Ohayo~~" He greeted. As usual, no one replied him. Just as I was about to reply him, someone beat me to it. Yup, Nobara.

"Ohayo, Narumi-sensei..." She greeted with a shy voice. Narumi-sensei looked at her and smile. My greetings were stuck somewhere in between my throat and my mouth. It did not came out of course. I think Narumi-sensei forgot about my greetings because he immediately started talking.

"Class, you're having you're sports test today~! It's the 1.6km run first! So well yeah, it will start later okay?" Narumi-sensei said.

Shit... Crap... I cannot run... Not that I run very slow but... I am afraid... What if it attack again? What will happen? Argh...

"Free period~" Narumi-sensei annouced as usaul and left the class. People again, flocked towards Nobara's desk and they started discussing about the run. Even Nat. No one even talk to me. Not even Koko bothered to read my mind. Crap, I seriously feel so left out. And I don't know why, this lefting out thing is making sadness and jelousy overwhelm me. Argh, how I hate this. Why can't I become number? Why can't I make myself immune to this lefting out thingy? Why? Why? Why?

_A.N Okay, I seriously wanted to update NOW. So yeah. Hope you enojoy and you did forgive me. I promise to update as soon as possible. I hope my sadness and depress would not stop me... Well, review please? I thank all of you who spent time reading this._

_Preview:_

_Scene 1: The brunette was gasping desperately for air_

_Scene 2: All she see... is white colour..._


	7. Special Thanks

_I **really really** appreciate all review, all favourites and followers. Hence, I decided to make a special thanks 'chapter'. So here are the people I will love to thanks._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.SPECIAL THANKS~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_(Not according to sequences)_

_1) BubblySunshine190_

_2) Block Out The Noise_

_3) girludon'tknow_

_4) FireRosePetal_

_5) f0r3vaaH-y0urS.88_

_6) charzard28_

_7) karthika s_

_8) Iarepiggie_

_9)Kitkat_

_10)Anime_

_11)Guest_

_12)Xxkirbylover11xX_

_13)Kimberley Maria_

_14)Prism Stream_

_15)Brisken_

_16)ArstyNinja_

_17)angelic demon15_

_18)Serenity012_

_19)animelover212_

_20)vanillaxxangel_

_21)FuzzyPeachz12_

_22)ejo_

_23)CuttingFirst_

_24)Lapsis angelus Jullienne_

_25)Hoshina_

_26)Amari Mizuki_

_27)Diamond Starlet_

_28)Epivangelical_

_29)FloorCita_

_30)Fukuyuki-Eiri96_

_31)Ichigo666strawberry_

_32)Kanade-san_

_33)LadyElica_

_34)Maddie316_

_35)Rune Sparks_

_36)Sapphire Kuran_

_37)whateverdude922_

_38)vanillaxxangel_

_39)strawberry2795_

_40)necrogirlmb12_

_41)UnknownCrazedFanGirl_

_42)Vongolafan16_

_43)alisther_

_44)djsjdg18_

_45)maaike13_

_46)creamfeathers_

_47)Seneka Kitsune_

_48)nalizamutoforever_

_49)Chidori Ai_

_50)Lolita-chi_

_51)Lover's Red Rose_

_52)Satomi-chi_

_53)TohruLover_

_54) .shinju_

_55)pixievampire92_

_56)ALL WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED THIS STORY!_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.End of special thanks~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._


	8. Luna and The Run

_A.N Okay... so here's chapter 7! I feel like changing the story names... Any suggestion? Well, if you do, please leave it with your review! Enjoy!_

(Normal POV)

The class was chaotic. People surrounding Nobara, asking her questions, Natsume reading his manga, Mikan laying her head on the desk, too lazy to even move, Koko busy reading people's mind... Just then...

"Hey my beautiful classmates~~! I'm back! Do y'all miss me~?" A girly voice rang in the class. Everybody paused what they were doing and look up. There, at the door was Luna Koizumi. The most girly girl in the whole academy.

"Mi-kan-chan~" She called as she rushed forward to give Mikan a bear hug. Mikan, upon seeing her another best friend beside Hotaru returned to the academy, she smiled. A real smile as she hug back. Luna began to tell Mikan her life at the Gakuen Alice in Spain. Mikan replied her with her fullest attention and a smile on her face. Only then, Luna realised no one except her was at Mikan's seat. She was about to question Mikan when she saw the people crowding around Nobara's desk.

Nobara started to feel uneasy. Of course, Natsume, being very observant, noticed Nobara's change in emotions.

"Will you all mind backing off a little? Nobara is uneasy." Natsume said with a serious tone. Everyone, upon hearing Natsume's warning, took at least three steps back. Luna's eyes sharpened. The lights in Mikan's eyes died down. Who knew that Natsume is so protective? How surprsing. Luna could not take it anymore.

"Mikan-chan, what happened when I left?" Luna demanded. Mikan was looking at the floor until Luna asked her that question. Her head shot up with surprise. She fidgeted, lossing the choice of words to use.

"You see... Um... After you left, things got quite complicated. First was Natsume and I became a couple-" Mikan was cut off by Luna in the midst of her sentence.

"Really?! Oh my gosh! That coward finally take his steps!" Luna screamed with delight. But when she saw the sadness in both Mikan's face and eyes, she knew things were not just so simple. She paused, signaling Mikan to continue.

"Everything was perfect, Luna-chan. Perfect. Until she transferred. Luna-chan..." Mikan told Luna what Nobara told her back under the Sakura tree.

_Flashback_

"_Nobara, you seemed to care for Nat alot." The brunette stated._

"_Yup. Because if I don't, no one else would. Maybe except you." She replied. Her answer made Mikan wonder. _

"_Is there problems?" _

"_Yeah."  
_

"_What is the problems then?"_

"_Eyh? Nat didn't tell you? So it seems that he haven't open up to you then, huh?" _

"_So..what's his problem?" Mikan asked curiously._

"_I'm not the type who tell **anyone** Nat's past." Nobara rejected answering Mikan's question._

_End of flashback_

Luna banged her fist onto the poor table. She was fuming literally. But she knew there was more. She motioned Mikan to continue. Mikan told her every single things together with her emotions. That only made Luna even more furious. Finally, she could not take it anymore. She stood up from her seat and made her way in front of Nobara. Slap! Yup, Nobara got slapped. Her face turned sideway due to the impact. Everyone's eyes widened. 'How dare Luna slapped Nobara!' That was the thought that went through everyone's mind. Just as Luna was about to give Nobara another slapped on her face, Natsume caught her hand.

"Did you have enough!" Natsume shouted with his low, cold voice. Mika flinched.

_Flashback_

_Slap! A slap landed on Mikan's face. It was Luna Koizumi. Everyone merely took a look and they went back to their own work. NO one cared. Yes, not even Natsume._

_End of flashback_

"No! Do you have the least idea how much Mikan is hurting? Huh? Do you all have any idea? And you, Hyuuga, what did you promised me on the day I leave for Spain? You promised you will take good care of her! You promised to not let her cry! You promised not to hurt her! But what are you doing now? Fuck, you didn't even noticed her sadness but yet you noticed Ibaragi's uneasy? What the hell are you thinking!" Luna screamed into Natsume's face. Natsume face showed confusion for a few seconds but return to his angry, cold expressions. The rest of the classmates first remain in silent but then, their fist clenched after a few seconds.

"What the heck? Sakura, are you retarded? What the hell are you thinking! You're just jelous of Nobara ain't you? Stop being a bitch! Luna, you have just no idea how nice Nobara is! How dare you even slap her? Sakura is just acting pathetic! Gosh, Sakura, you must be pretending to be weak again! Garh, Sakura, just go die somewhere in hell!" Koko said. No, he read out almost everyone's thought. Except, Luna, Nobara, Natsume, Hotaru and of course, Mikan and his own thoughts.

_Stab. Stab. Stab._ The thoughts were just like knives which stabbed into Mikan's heart. Can you imagine how much it hurts when people thought that you are just pretending to hurt? It is just so... painful. Luna clenched her fist tighter.

(Luna's POV)

How dare them. How dare him! He promised. To take good care of Mikan. I used to hate Mikan-chan. I used to loved Natsume. I used to make Mikan-chan miserable. But despite me being evil to her, Mikan-chan saved me from one of my mission. She saved my life. She was my life saver. Hence, I am grateful to her and she really touched my heart and became a good friend to me. That was why I let Natusme go. To let Mikan-chan have her happiness. But now, Natsume being a jerk is definitely not helping. And Mikan-chan, she is hurting so much but yet, I could not do anything. I hate times like this. Times when I could not help the ones I love. All these bastards. Why are they even so close to Ibaragi? I knew how Mikan-chan worked for their acception. Our acception. They should have appreciated it. But instead, they just turned their backs on her. Why are they so cruel? Why?

I could literally feel Mikan-chan's pain. I knew how much it hurts.

"Mikan. You dissappointed me. Why are you even jelous of Nobara? Why are you so petty, huh? I know you're the one who ask Koizumi to slap Nobara. You're the one ain't you?" Imai said coldly to Mikan. I could not help but to gasp inwardly. She is Mikan-chan's best friend! How could she say that! Mikan-chan bit her lower lip, loss of her choice of words again.

"Imai, she did not ask me to do it, alright? I did it on my own accord. I thought you were her best friend. But it seems that I'm worng, huh?" I challenged. Imai raised her eyebrow with amusment.

"I never in my life said that she is my best friend." Imai replied me coldly. Great. Just great. How much do they want to hurt Mikan-chan?! Mikan-chan looked like she was about to cry...

"Imai is right. Mi, you dissappointed me. I didn't knew that you are the jelousy type. You could have told me instead of asking Koizumi to slap Nobara. Nobara, are you okay?" Natsume asked Nobara as her check her face. I unconsciously clenched my fist. I took a worried glance at Mikan-chan. Oh no... she looks like she is gonna burst into tears any moment from now.

"I'm... sorry... Nobara, I'm sorry... Everyone, I'm sorry..." Mikan-chan apologised even though she did nothing wrong. What the hell!

"Mikan-chan!" I called but she just look at me and smiled a sad smile while shaking her head. I know what she is trying to tell me. No matter what she say or do, no one will believe her. I could not help but to cry for her in my heart.

(Hotaru's POV)

How could Mikan do that? But well, knowing her, I really should not be surprise. Mikan just love to over react. And her over reaction is something I really hate about her. She just love to make herself look weak. I have no idea of the benefit from acting weak. Maybe she just loves attention. If she is the type that love attention, then that will make me hate her more. I said that I never said that she was my best friend. That's true. I have no best friend. She is maybe only a friend that I am closer with. But now I kind of regret making friends with her. I should not have make friends with someone like her. I did not know that she is so evil. Little did I expect that she would ask Koizumi to slap Nobara. That action of hers dissappointed me. After Mikan apologise, she look as if she was about to cry. Tch. Acting weak again. She ran out of the room. I just shrugged everything off, turning my attention back to my gift for Nobara.

Mikan should really learn from Nobara. Ten minutes after that incident, Mikan came back into class. Just after a few seconds, Narumi-sensei came twirling into the class.

"Class, let's go to the field right now for your run!" Narumi-sensei annouced. A lot of the classmates cheered. I groaned a little. We are not supposed to use our Alice in the run.

(Mikan's POV)

Crap. I really do not want the run to come. I was crying a few minutes back and now I have to do something I dreaded the most. The run. I ran with all my might. I do not want to be the last again. But I think that was a wrong choice... Because now I am gasping loudly for air. Yup, my asthma attacked me again. My chest, it's so painful. Air, I need air. Help... Wait... I cannot stop. Mikan, look, you do not want them to laugh at you for being the last again right? You can use the inhaler later after the run. At least, not now.

Argh. But it hurts so much. I need air... I... cannnot... breathe... Last round... Hang in there Mikan. Finally, I reached. But I was gasping desperately for air. The rest of the class, excluding Nobara and those who are still running, stared at me weirdly. My asthma is attacking me again. Shit. Not in front of the class... I know very well how I look like now. Pale, gasping frantically, messy hair... Just like a crazy women. Shit... Everyone thought that I was just out of breathe. But really, do I look like I am out of breathe? It was quite obvious that I am having some attacks right? So why did no one come to ask if I was alright?

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Luna-chan asked after she finished her run. I smiled. She was the only one who cared for me ever since Nobara appeared.

"I'm... fine... Luna... chan" I answered while gasping. I cannot even pronouce properly. Crap... I cannot stop my gasping... So I just stood there, gasping desperatly while Luna-chan look at me with worried eyes...

Finally, Nobara, who was the last place, finished her run. We can finally go back to class. Finally, I could get my inhaler. You see, the inhaler is in my bag that was in the classroom. My chest feel tighter and tighter each seconds past... Nobara was breathing heavily.

"Nobara!" Nat shouted when he saw Nobara breathing heavily. He approached her. What the heck? I am gasping so loudly when Nobara was only breathing heavily, he go so worried over Nobara and not me? I am his girlfriend for god sake! He picked Nobara up, bridal style. They began to walk towards Narumi-sensei. They asked him something... Just after they finished asking Narumi-sensei something, I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I dropped to the ground, holding onto my chest with pain. People were looking at me, murmuring things like I am just faking to be weak because I am jelous of Nobara and stuffs. Only Luna was beside me, busily asking if I was alright. I took a look at Nat and Hoatru but they just shot me a cold glare saying: Stop acting. Stand up. You look stupid. My chest is hurting as well as my heart. Why don't they trust me? Why? Why Nobara but not me? A lot of emotions filled me. The last thing I remember was Luna screaming my name with worry...

(Normal POV)

Thud! The brunette fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Everyone was mumuring things like

"That Sakura bitch! She's just faking to be unconscious because she wants Natsume-kun to carry her." And sad to say, Natsume and Hotaru agrees with them... Luna tried to lift Mikan up. But to no avail because she is too weak.

"All of you are ass! Can't you see that she is not faking it? Help her! Why are you all thinking that she is fake when she's not? Maybe the one that's fake is Ibaragi!" Luna screamed but Natsume's glare make her shut up a little.

"Nobara have asthma since she is young! How dare you say that!" Natsume shouted. He was above furious. Suddenly, someone picked Mikan up, bridal style. Everyone gasped when they knew who that person was. That person was... Persona.

"Luna, let's not waste our time on these bunch of hopeless ass. We have to get Mi-chan to the hospital. Fast." Persona said as Luna nodded. They ran towards the hospital. Everyone started to wonder why in hell Persona call Mikan 'Mi-chan' as if they are very close. But once Natsume snapped out of it, he rushed towards the hospital too.

Persona and Luna were sitting outside the emergency room. Persona told Luna about Mikan and his relationship while Luna told him everything that had happened today. As they listened and tell, they clenched their fists and swore that both Natsume and Hotaru shall pay for hurting Mikan that deep. Just then, the doctor came out off the room.

"How is he, Subaru," Persona asked.

"She's fine now. She's lucky to get here in time. She could have died any seconds delayed." Subara answered. Both Persona and Luna heaved a sigh of relieve. They went into the room to visit Mikan. Mikan was laying on the hospital bed. Her face was as pale as sheet. It made both Persona's and Luna's heart ache. How could they be so cruel?

_A.N Here's pretty much of Chapter 7! Hope all of ya enjoy! Review maybe? And the asthma part I described it with my experience... So um... Review again?_

_Preview:_

_Scene 1: "Hyuuga, you better go to visit Mikan"_

_Scene 2: "Nii-san, it's alright you know -sad smile-"_


	9. Consequences

_A.N Here's chapter 8! Love all my readers! By the way, when I update the next chapter, I'll delete the special thanks and then put it when this story ends! Hope you enjoy1 Review please?_

(Normal POV)

Persona and Luna each grabbed a chair and sat on either side of Mikan. They saw the brunette stirred. Fluttering her eyes for a few times, she finally opened them.

"Where... am I?" Mikan asked. All she can see was the colour white...

"Mi-chan!" Persona called her name as he rushed forward to carress her face in worry.

"Mikan-chan! You're at the hospital! I knew about your asthma... Why are you pushing your limits? Why? You know very well that it will attack! Mikan-chan..." Luna questioned. Her question made Mikan scared. Luna was just like her conscious. But Luna was the only one who cared... So she have to be honest with Luna.

"Luna-chan... I do not want to be the last one anymore. I was the last one last year and it was said that I cannot run! I don't want people start laughing at me again... But why? Nobara is the last this year! But they didn't laugh at her!" Mikan asked. Luna and Persona pitied her. Big time.

"Rei nii-san... Can you help me call Natsume? I want to see him..." Mikan asked.

"Sure." Persona, at this moment, could not reject any request made from his precious little sister. He went out of the emergency ward (is this what it is called?).

"Mikan-chan, I'll follow him." Luna informed Mikan as she thought that Natsume will not come and see Mikan so easily. Luna and Persona found the ward that Nobara is in. They went in without knockinh. They did not see the need to be polite. They banged the door opened. To their disgust, they saw everyone from the class in Nobara's ward. And there laying on the hospital bed was Nobara, alive and kicking. Yet, the whole class have a worried look plastered on their face. Natsume was holding onto Nobara's hand, while Nobara was sleeping soundly.

"Hyuuga. Go and see Mi-chan." Persona ordered. Natsume glanced at him for a while and then turn his attention back to Nobara. Persona began to clench and unclench his fists.

"Hyuuga! Go and see Mikan-chan!" Luna screamed into Natsume's face. This time, the whole class, yes, including our kuro neko and ice queen glared at her.

"Shut up, Koizumi." Natsume said.

"Yeah! You might wake Nobara." Hotaru added. Persona and Luna scoffed.

"Mikan-chan almost died while this oh-i'm-so-weak girl is still alive and kicking but you all are so worried about her? Don't you all think you should go and see Mikan-chan?" Luna challenged. The temperature in the ward rose.

"I've told you Nobara have asthma since she was young! How could I leave her alone just to see Mikan? She needs me! Nobara needs me! Mikan can survive on her own! And do you mean that she almost died? She just faked all the gasping and stuffs didn't she? She is just faking everything right? So why should I even visit her when Nobara, the real one needs me?" Natsume shouted. Everyone was surprised by his outburst. Natsume never ever in his life stood up for anyone. He never ever in his life insulted, blamed Mikan for everything.

Thud! Natsume was off the chair. He was on the ground. Blood oozed out from the corner of his lips. He looked at the ground, his brain not able to proccess what had just happened. Then, things began to come back into his mind. First, he had outbursted. Secondly, he was glared by Persona and Luna. And lastly, he was on the ground because Persona just punched him. What the heck!

"How dare you say that Mi-chan is faking everything?! Do you have the least idea that Mi-chan have athma since she was young? It's a very serious one! She is freaking not faking anything! How dare you say that! Who is this a Ibaragi? Just a piece of crap from outer space! How could you do this to Mi-chan just because of this crap! And all of you! Don't act like you're innocent! You know damn well that you're the cause of Mi-chan's asthma attack! If it's not because of y'all making fun of her when she came in the last place last year, she would not have push herself that hard to just make all of you stop insulting her! Do you all even have a heart?! Are you all crazy? How many days have you all met this shit here? Two days! Only two days! Do you know how hard Mi-chan worked for all of your acception back then? Huh? Do you all even have the least idea? Dumbass! Especially Hyuuga and Imai! You both are the one who Mi-chan cherish the most. How could the both of you say things like she embarrassed you, because she is jelous? Even if she IS jelous, you shouldn't have said that to her! Someday, you will all suffer! And Hyuuga and Imai, you two better visit MI-chan. She needs you two." Persona shouted. His stern voice made the whole room queit. Not even a single sound was made. All of them were shocked. They could not even comprehend why Persona is so defensive for Mikan.

"Persona, you had crossed the line. How dare you call Nobara a piece of shit?!" Hotaru shouted too, joining Persona and Natsume in breaking the mask they were wearing. The rest of the class clenched their fists when they heard Persona calling Nobara a piece of shit.

"Wow, Imai, I didn't knew you would stand up for her. What about Mikan-chan huh? When she was called a bitch by everyone, where were you? Oh yeah, now I remember. You were busy telling Mikan-chan how dissappointed you were! Are you heartless? If Nobara can have everybody's heart in just two days, then why not Mikan-chan for two years?! Why the heck are you all so unfair?!" Luna screamed with anger.

"Because Nobara is better than that bitch!" Everyone except Persona, Natsume, Luna and Hotaru replied. Persona and Luna clenched their fists. Natsume finally got up.

"Leave." He commanded. "You're gonna wake Nobara up." Persona and Luna scoffed. Since they cared so much about that girl, they are a bunch of hopless ass.

"Yeah, Hyuuga's right. Leave." Hotaru agree with Natsume. Luna could not tolerate Hotaru anymore. Thud! Hotaru was on the floor. Her face sideway due to the impact of a slap. The slap was given by the great Luna Koizumi. Everyone turned wide eyed but maintain silence, wanting to wait for the ice queen's reply. Little did they know, outside the ward, our little Mikan saw everything. 'Hotaru!' She thought as she wanted to barged in and help Hotaru. But Hotaru reply to Luna make her stop dead in her tracks.

"If that makes you leave the room now, go ahead and slap me with all your might. Just don't wake Nobara. She need a lot of rest. Unlike Mikan, she needed sleep and peace. Unlike Mikan, she needs me and Hyuuga hence we can't leave her." Hotaru reply to Luna's slap. Luna's eyes reddened. A lot of emotions went through her. Anger, sadness for Mikan, dissappointment towards Hotaru and Natsume's behaviour, etc. Persona knew that there were nothing they could do.

"Luna, let's leave. Mi-chan don't need people like them." Persona said. Luna nodded in agreement. Outside, the brunette's tears ran down without her knowing. Imagine your best friend and lover doing all these cruel things to you in two days... Who could act like nothing happened and continue smiling? Mikan could. But now she is sick of everything, everyone. She teleported back to her ward.

"Mi-chan..." Persona called softly, no idea how to start the conversation with Mikan. Mikan looked up.

"Yes, brother?" She asked, acting as if she was waiting for his answer although she already knew everything. But again, she do not wish Persona to worry about her.

"Um... Hyuuga wanted to stay with that Ibaragi... Maybe later he will visit you..." Persona dragged softly while his eyes were fixed on Mikan's face, waiting for her reaction. Luna tensed up beside Persona.

"It's okay you know, nii-san and Luna..." Mikan said as she tried to smile but that smile came out to be a sad smile. Everything was too bitter. Some things are going through Mikan's mind. And she decided to make it come true. It was a test. Test for everyone.

"Nii-san, can you do me a favour?" Mikan asked Persona. Of course, Persona being a caring big brother nodded his head, signaling her to continue. "Nii-san, I want you to help me ask everyone in the class if they could only choose between me and Nobara, who would they choose to go to mission. Could you please ask for me, nii-san? I'm getting sick of their behaviour nii-san! I want to go away from here!" Mikan said.

"Of course I could help you, Mi-chan. Now sleep. I'll ask them tomorrow okay? If you want to go out from here,we could use your SEC Alice as a reason for you to go to Gakuen Alice in America. It's the country you want to go most right?" Persona asked. Mikan nodded. She went to sleep. Luna and Persona exited the room.

"So... what's yor plan?" Luna asked Persona.

"Nothing much. Actually, tomorrow is their last chance. If they say stupid things again, it's the best that Mi-chan leave here. She needs peace."

"Yeah, I agree with you. If she wants, I could go with her. Not a big deal anyway."

Soon, it was already the next day. Everyone was in the class, well, except for Nobara and Mikan who were in the hospital. Everyone was awfully worried for Nobara. No one, except Luna cares about Mikan. Just then, Persona stepped into the class.

"I need someone to halp me in doing missions. Anyone volunteer to do so?" He asked. All heads shot up with surprise. No one dared to raise their hands. They knew how Natsume suffered from all those missions.

"Since no one volunteer, I'll choose Nobara." Persona said. Everyone then started to protest, saying that they will help Nobara.

"Fine. Then... I'll choose Mikan to do missions." That was then, the most heartbreaking thing to Mikan happened. The class all cheered that Nobara would not have to do missions. Following, you could hear murmurs all around like: Ha! Serve that Sakura bitch right! And all. Even Hotaru and Natsume were smirking. Outside, Mikan was crying. But she wiped away her tears and swore that once she leave, she will turn into soumeone else. And when she return, no more old Mikan. She will then be someone new. Deadly and evil.

She went back into her dorm and packed her things. And of course, not forgetting to write letters to her 'dearing' classmates. Just then, Luna entered her room.

"Mikan-chan... Are you really going to leave? Are you sure you do not want me to tag along?" Luna asked, making sure that Mikan would not regret her actions.

"Luna-chan... I want to be more deadly and stronger. And this is the chance for me to train my SEC Alice!"

"But... But what's with doing missions? And you even volunteer to take those five stars one! They are the most dangerous one!"

"It's my decision, Luna-chan. Missions will train me. And they will help me to forget him. And not to mention, Hotaru." Luna understand. Now all Mikan want is a change. And the only way to change is to go.

Mikan handed those letters to Persona before her plane took off to America. For once, she is going to turn into a bad girl. No more good old Mikan. For once, she is gonna leave all the sadness, pain, anger behind here and start anew.

For once, she wanted to change. Change into someone stronger. 'Just you all wait. I'll have my revenge when I come back again.' She thought.

_A.N So... I decided to end it here! The letters are going to appear on the next chapter! Stay tuned to see what happened after Mikan left and how things take place. As she said, she is going to be someone deadly and evil. Guess who said that in scene 2! Guess in the review maybe? Review please!_

_Preview:_

_Scene1: After reading out her letters, Narumi-sensei was already weeping._

_Scene2: "Hey. Let's make friends! -smile brightly-"_


	10. The letters

_A.N Sorry for my late update again... :'( I could not connect to the internet... Sorry! Ah... Anyway, I wrote a new story named Girlfriend or Fiancee, please support me by reading it and review! And of course, review this chapter please! Oh, and I don't own Greyson! He is an awesome singer! I ran out of name so... _

(Normal POV)

Everyone crowded around Nobara's table as usual. They did not even noticed that the brunette was missing. Well, Natsume did not wait for Mikan today as he went to help Nobara as she discharge from the hospital. People crowd around Nobara's desk, asking if she is still feeling unwell. Luna saw all this and clenched her fists. Just then, Narumi came walking sadly into the room.

"Narumi-sensei? Why are you so gloomy today?" Nobara asked Narumi. Narumi just sobbed.

"Mikan-chan, she... she... she left! She left to America!" Narumi said. Everyone turned wide eyed. They did not expect her to leave. Who knew that she could not even receive such a small blow? Everyone scoffed silently at that thought. No one actually was sad for Mikan's absent. Yes. No one. Not even Nobara and Natsume. Poor Mikan. But then, revenge from her is on the way. Narumi snifffed and continue.

"Ah! I forgot that she left some letters before her plane took off!" Narumi said. This however, intriuged everyone's curiousity. What could Mikan Sakura, the hated girl left for them? Well, Narumi handed Hotaru and Natsume their letters. They read it.

_(Italic-content of Hotaru's letter)_

_Hotaru, no, Imai. You know what? Ever since Nobara came, you changed. I know. I know what are you thinking right now. You must be thinking 'Tsk. Stupid girl. Why do you get jelous so easily' right? -sad smile- But Imai, I'm not jelous. I'm hurt. Why? Why do you care about Ibaragi more than me? I am your best friend! Do you remember that what Ibaragi did was what I did before? A thank you gift? You did not even bought one for me! I could not stand it! You let Luna slapped you, just becuase you wanted Ibaragi to rest in silence. But me? You did not even bother to visit me. I am going to forget you, Imai. Let's forget and erase our friendship. I will return someday. Trust me. And by then, I will turn into someone stronger. No more old Mikan. I just felt that there was a need to at least tell you the reason I leave. That's all. It's the end of us, Imai._

**(Bold-content of Natsume's letter)**

**Natsume, I am really hurt. Why? Why do you care for Nobara more then me? Why? I do not understand! -sad smile- That's why I left, Natsume. I want answers. I am going to find my answers. Why didn't you visit me? I need you back then. More than Nobara. However, I do not need you now. Not now, not anymore. That's all. Goodbye, Hyuuga.**

Narumi whiped a tear away.

"Now I'll read to you all Mikan's letter to the class except Natsume and Hotaru. Fellow classmates, I could not comprehend all of your different reactions. Forget about it. I bet you all will be thinking 'Ha. What the hell is this bitch talking about? Nobara is so much better than her! She should just go and die somewhere!' But, I want to tell you all, someday, you shall all regret how you treat me back those two days. When I return, I will be stronger." Narumi read as tears flow out of his eyes freely.

"Wuahhhh! Mikan-chan is sooooo poor! Poor Mikan-chan!" Narumi could not help but exclaim. The reactions of the 'sweet' classmates? They only scoffed. Pathetic. They should have understand how Mikan feel and get regretful for their actions. But instead of feeling regret, they only feel that Mikan is a pathetic, stupid, attention seeker. They were very happy for Mikan's absence deep inside but they did not show it.

"Hey, beautiful! Are you Mikan Sakura from the Japan Gakuen Alice?" A brunette asked Mikan once she reached the airport departure lane.

"Hai! Ah! Sorry! I mean yes." Mikan was a little anxious about this whole thing. In a country you had never been before alone, of course you would feel anxious. The brunette giggled.

"Anxious, are we? Okay, I'm Greyson Chance from the America Alice Academy!" Greyson introduced while he outstretch his hand for a handshake.

"Ahahaha... Nice to meet you!" Mikan said while shaking Greyson's hand. Greyson smiled.

"So... Let's go to America's Alice Academy in L.A!" Greyson took Mikan's hand in his and they went into a limo prepared by the America Academy.

"Awesome!" Mikan could not help but to go gaga over the Academy. It was really huge! Greyson could not help but to laugh at Mikan's reaction. It was his first time to see girls not going crazy for him and an innocent, interesting girl. Mikan looked at Greyson weirdly.

"Wh-what? Why are you laughing?"

"Ha... Nohing~"

"Hmph. You meanie! You won't tell!" Mikan exclaimed. Greyson just shoot her a smirk. A flashback came back into her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Sugoi (awesome) ne, Nat! Where did you found this?" A certain brunette asked our flame caster. Natsume could not help but to laugh at Mikan's cuteness and reaction._

"_Na-Nani? (Wh-What) Why are you laughing ne, Nat?"_

"_Haha... Nothing~"_

_Mikan pouted. "Hmph! You meanie! Nat won't tell!" Natsume just replied with a smirk_

_End of flashback_

The light in Mikan's eyes died down. Of course, Greyson, being a very observant people, noticed Mikan's change. He was very worried for Mikan. 'Is it because of me? Did I brought unhappy flashback back to her?' All questions appeared in his mind.

"Sakura? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have do that! I... Did I just brought you unhappy flashbacks?" Greyson asked with worry. Mikan showed him a smile. A real smile over those two days of nightmare.

"Nah! You don't have to apologise! You just reminded me of my... boyfriend." Mikan answered. This time, Greyson was the one that was confused.

"Boyfriend? Then why are you sad? You're like... hurting. Is it boyfriend or ex-boyfriend?" Greyson asked. Mikan bited her lower lip.

"Boyfriend."

"Ah... then why-" Greyson was cut off by the bell, signaling the start of class.

"Let's hurry to the class!" Greyson exclaimed as he grabbed Mikan by her wrist and started to pull her to the classroom.

"Wa-wait! Don't we have to wear uniform?" Mikan asked. That sentence made Greyson stop dead in his track. He turned around and face Mikan.

"Uni...form? What's that? Ah! Nah! We don't wear uniform in America! Only gym shirt!" Greyson answered as he continue dragging Mikan.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Jimmy! We had a traffic jam from the airport!" Greyson apologised once they reach the class.

"Ah! Here's our new beautiful student from Japan! Come on, Mikan, introduce yourself. Greyson, go to your seat!" Mr. Jimmy said.

"Um... I'm Mikan Sakura from Japan!" Mikan introduced nervously. The class smiled at our innocent brunette.

"Ah~ Mikan, your partner and seatmate will be Greyson! You know him right?" Mr. Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Mr. Jimmy!" Mikan replied as she went towards Greyson. Mr. Jimmy smiled and annouced that it would be a free period.

"Sakura-" Greyson was cut off.

"Call me by my first name! It's alright you know? Can I call you by your first name too?" Mikan asked.

"Ah... Sure! Mikan, let me be your tour guide and show you around!"

"Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing! Let's go!"

They went to a lot of places. From the boys and girls dorm to the other levels block, washrooms, classrooms to the canteen. And soon, it was already tea time. Mikan's stomach grumbled loudly. Greyson just laughed at how amusing the brunette can be. There were a lot of cakes for choices on tea time. Mikan was screaming in joy and trying out every single piece of them, screaming 'delicious' all the time. Her classmates saw her and they could not help it but to think that out little brunette is cute and all wanted to be her friend! Mikan took a lot of cakes. Chocolate cakes, blueberry, strawberry, and the list go on. Once she is seated, almost all of her new classmates surrounded her.

"Hey! Sakura, you're from Japan? How awesome! Can I be your friend?"

"Sakura! My name is Alex! Can I be your friend?"

"Sakura! Nice to meet you! Can we be friends?" Many rushed forward to ask Mikan for permission to be friends. Since it was the first time getting surrounded by so many people, Mikan was a little terrified.

"Hey! You all are scaring her!" Greyson informed their classmates when he noticed Mikan's fear.

"Sorry!" They all apologised as they back away from Mikan. Their reaction brought a smile onto Mikan's face.

"Yes! Let's all be friends!" Mikan 'annouced' as she smiled a teeth showing smile. It was the first time in her life she got accepted without trying. And she could not help but to admit, it feels good. No, awesome is the word. Every single Americans smiled and nodded. There, Mikan was sure that she could change. With the help of her new friends, surely she could be stronger.

The raven was under his sakura tree. The image of Mikan came flashing back into his mind. Her smile, her angry faces, her laugh, her tears, her weird faces, her hurt expressions, they are all coming back to him. He punched the sakura tree in frustration. 'What had I been doing...?' He asked himself. Not far away from him, a silver haired girl stood by, watching him in silence. As soon as she saw him punching the tree, she rushed to his side.

"What are you doing, Nat!? You will hurt yourself!" Nobara exclaimed. Natsume, desperate, hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"What-" Nobara was cut off by Natsume.

"Let's stay like this for a while. Please, Nobara." Natsume pleaded. It was the tone that made Nobara did it. She first nodded, then took a deep breathe.

"Nat, while we stay like this, I have something that I needed to tell you. And that's why I came here."

"Okay... What was it?"

"I... That time what you saw was not real. That guy forced a kiss on me. I didn't told you about him, knowing that you are a possesive man. He was my stalker. He stalk me everywhere he can. Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, in school. Anywhere. That day, he saw that I was alone and he... took the chances to force a kiss on me..." Nobara could not continue anymore. Tears were falling and she could not stop it. Natsume's eyes widened with surprise, anger towards himself, sudden realization.

"Then... Why didn't you tell me? Why? On the day we broke up, why did you just remain silent?"

"You never gave me a chance to explain, Natsume!"

They both fell silent. Natsume was guilty. The misunderstanding over these years, it was finally cleared. Natsume looked at Nobara's lips. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. Nobara, glad that Natsume is finally going back to her, closed her eyes too. And they kissed. A long kiss. Tongue battles, lips nibbling, they tried out everything. The feel was all going back to them. After a few minutes, they finally broke away, panting.

"Nobara... Will you be mine?" Natsume asked, full of hopes. The smile on Nobara's face widened.

"Gladly."

But they seemed to forget something. Mikan and Natsume did not break up. They never did. So what was Natsume doing? Two timing.

_A.N So... I decide to end it here! Review please! My twelve year old brain is a little blank... -sigh- Chapter 10 sneak peek?_

_Preview:_

_Scene1: "I'm Mr. Jack, your trainer. From today onwards, you'll be named 'Blue Butterfly'"_

_Scene2: The brunette body was burning and aching._


	11. Greyson Chance

_A.N So... here's chapter 10! Hope you enjoy! Review please! And I might update like once a week because I don't have internet connection at home. So I basically have to bring my laptop to the library and use the internet connection there. Oh and I'm like laughing my head of while reading all of your reviews! Glad you all like this fic. :)_

(Mikan's POV)

I really feel accepted here! Everyone were so good to me. They were so helpful! They help me with my mathematics questions, lifting my heavy lauguage! I have no idea how to describe how awesome are they! I was just told that I am in the Dangerous Ability Group. Well, that was kind of expected. My SEC Alice is very useful for the Academy. Especially for missions. Well, so here I am, in the woods waiting for my new DA trainer, Mr. Jack. I could not help it but to sigh. They thought that I do not know what was coming on the way. I know. Missions. Five stars mission. Well, I asked for it. And there would be trainings. Trainings that would make me worn out. But well, I wanted them. I wanted to do the missions. It would make me stronger and deadly. I want to be someone powerful. I heard some rustling of leaves. I knew he was here.

"Well, well, you're early." Mr. Jack said. I nodded.

"Yup."

"So... I think you already know that I am Mr. Jack, your new trainer. From today onwards, you'll be named 'Blue Butterfly' because of your birth mark. Is that okay with you?" He asked me. I nodded my head again. He smiled with sastification.

"Good. Let's begin our trainings now."

And with that, I started throwing fire balls at him. He have something called the 'reflect Alice'. It is really useful. Because when your opponent started attacking you with their Alice, you could reflect it back to them. As in, they would taste their own Alice if they do not dodge fast. So the fire balls that I shot came back to me. I dodged them but got hitted by a few of them.

"Work on your dodging." Mr. Jack commanded.

"Okay." I said. I try again with ice berges. But still, I got hitted by some. I kept on trying with different Alice. But still, I got hitted. Finally, with a sentence, 'Ok. The training stop here today', he left me alone in the woods. I'm bleeding badly. Not to mention, my body is burning and aching from all the using of my Alice and all the dodging of my own powerful Alice. I was just laying on the ground, panting and bleeding. The last thing I remember was a shadow coming near me and someone calling my name...

(Greyson's POV)

I was heading to the woods right now. The only place where I found comfortable in the Academy. The new girl today intruiged me. She is really interesting. Cheerful, bubbly, amusing. But I swear I saw sadness in her eyes. I saw betrayal, hurt, confusion and sadness inside. What had happened to her back in Japan? I could not stop thinking about her. Weird. Just when I came back to earth, I saw a body in front of me, bleeding. My brown eyes widened in horror once I saw who that person was. Sakura. I shouted her name as I ran towards her. She had lost her conscious when I was beside her. I lift her off the ground bridal style.

At first I was wondering about what should I do with her. After thinking for quite some time, I decided to bring her back to my special star room. I place her on my bed and used one of my Alice, the changing Alice to help her change her clothes. Then I started working on her wounds. I knew what she just had. Training. She need not to say it. I know it. Because I do mission and I train too. Just as I have finished treating her wounds, I saw her turning left and right. Her eyebrows were furrowed together. She seems as though she was in pain. Sweat kept rolling down from her forehead. Her whole body was trembling. She looked so... vulnerable. I heard her muttering something about being a murderer and stuff.

That was when it hit me. She was having a nightmare. I shook her and woke her up. Her eyes opened, startled. She sat up as she looked at me.

"Where... am I?"

"You're in my room."

"What? Why? When? I mean... how?" She looked flabbergasted. I chuckled at her reaction. She sure is one hell of an interesting girl.

"You see, you have over used your Alice in the training. And I suppose you did not dodge well so you have wounds that were bleeding. So you fainted and I happened to go for a stroll in the woods, I saw you and yeah, you're here." I explained. She gave me a ah-now-I-understand look and she lowered her head. But as she lowered her head and realised that her clothes were changed, she gave a deafening scream. I covered my ears as a natural reaction.

"What? Why? When? How did you change my clothes? What did you see? Tell me!" She asked, her face red. Heh. She's cute.

"I have the changing alice. It is something that I do not need to use my hand and get a real shirt. I could just imagine an outfit and the person and there, the clothes attached to that person." I explained and laugh a little at her reaction. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"I see. Wait, where are my wounds?"

"You see, I have Alices. Another Alice is Healing Alice."

"Oh. Hey, can I copy your Changing Alice? It sounds so cool!"

"Sure." I replied with a smile. She returned me with a smile and she closed her eyes. After a few seconds or so, she shouted a 'done'. I smile. She really is a pure innocent girl. Just like a child. So adorable.

(Normal POV)

"Hey, stay for dinner. I'm going to cook. What would you like? Fish and Chips sounds good?"

"Hm... Okay. Thanks!"

"So... rest now." Greyson commmanded. Mikan nodded and she lay on his bed and drew up the blanket. She slept while Greyson cooked dinner. Greyson finished cooking. He went to wake Mikan up. She rubbed her eyes with one hand. 'Cute' Greyson thought as he blushed.

"Wow! Chance! You're cooking is awesome!" Mikan exclaimed. Greyson twitched a little at the use of his last name.

"Thanks, Sakura. Um... Greyson will do. Chance sounds pretty weird."

"Ah! Okay! Then call me Mikan too, Greyson!"

"Mikan." They both smiled and continued with their dinner.

Natsume and Nobara were sitting under the sakura tree, hands intertwined. The sakura tree that was supposed to be only for him and Mikan. Jerk. Mikan only left today morning. And yet, he had totally forgot about her now and he is with Nobara. Well, he did not forget about Mikan. Deep down somewhere in his cold heart, he still care for Mikan. But Nobara was the first girl that made way to his heart. She is very special. But he loves Mikan too. Just that... Argh. He is confused. But right now, all he know was he just made Nobara his, and he have to be responsible about her. He had hurt her deeply back then. Now, he could not let himself or anyone hurt Nobara anymore.

Greyson made Mikan sleep in his room that night. He is very worried about Mikan's condition. Mikan is now sleeping soundly on his bed. He sighed. He could not fall asleep on the couch. Well, he will not do anything to her. She is too vulnerable. She is kind, right? So she would not mind it, right? Without thinking anymore further, he climbed onto his king size bed and sleep beside Mikan.

Two brunette were sleeping soundly. That was until the alarm clock rang. One of the brunette woke up. Then he remembered that Mikan was beside him. Not wanting to wake her, he burned the alarm clock. Yes, he have the Fire Alice too. The brunette was hugging his waist tightly. She must have thought that he was a bolster. He's trapped... Luckily today is Saturday so they have no school. Usually, he would be jogging now. But since he have a special guest, the jogging can wait. He tried to move but could not. If he move, Mikan would wake up. He ran his right hand through his brown hair, not knowing what to do anymore. Fine. He went back to sleep too.

"Ah!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. She just woke up and found out that Greyson was beside her.

"What! Where's the fire?" Greyson sat up, startled. He heaved a sigh of relief when he found out that it was just Mikan screaming.

"Well, well, Mikan, why did you wake me?"

"You, me, why, when, what?" Mikan asked, too shocked to even ask a proper question. Greyson know what she wanted to ask.

"We didn't do anything. See, we're fully dressed." Greyson explained. Mikan looked down and she was relieved that what Greyson said was true. So they had their breakfast and Greyson brought Mikan to the central town. If you compare the central town in L.A's academy to Tokyo's academy, there is really a big difference. Here in L.A, they have also CD stalls. Not to mention, really delicious pastries shops. And also, they have a chocolate foundue in the middle with some fruits and marshmallow at the side. Mikan went to the foundue and eat a lot since it was free.

"Ah~! Greyson, try this!" Mikan said as she stuff the marshmallow into Greyson's mouth. Greyson blushed but Mikan failed to notice it as she was awed by the view of the L.A Academy's Central Town. Greyson dragged her to one of the CD stores.

"Eyh? Why did you drag me here, Greyson? I was about to go to that store where they sell the delicious cakes! I saw that there are black forest, mango cakes, kaya cakes, strawberry cakes and all!" Mikan questioned Greyson. Greyson immediatly sweatdropped.

"Is your mind full of food right now?" Greyson asked.

"Yep!" Mikan replied which made Greyson chuckled AGAIN. Well, Mikan Sakura is sure an interesting girl to him.

"Look." Greyson said as he shoved something to Mikan's hand. It was a CD. _Truth Be Told_ was on the cover page. And there is a boy that looks like Greyson on the cover page. Mikan flipped to the back and read the contents of the CD.

_Track 1: Sunshine & City Lights _

_Track 2: Take My Heart_

_Track 3: You Might Be The One_

_Track 4: California Sky_

_Track 5: Leila_

"Hey, Greyson, this guy looks like you!" Mikan yelled. Greyson fell down anime style.

"He does not look like me! He is me! I'm him!" Greyson nearly fainted because of Mikan's reaction. He had expected something more different. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Nah, you must be kidding me! How could you be a singer?" Mikan stated. A vein popped up.

"Well, Ms. Sakura, did you even read the name of the singer?" Greyson sighed. Mikan read the name of the singer. _Greyson Chance._

"But still, there's alot of people with the same name in the world!" Mikan challenged, still not believing Greyson. Greyson sighed.

"You want proof? Then come." Greyson said as he dragged Mikan to the room where you tell the school things through out the speakers.

"Greyson Chance is performing at the hall 10 minutes from now. Enchancers, bring your boards of me and cheer me on! See you there!" Greyson said through the speakers.

"Wait? How could you use the room?"

"Well, if you're a singer, you can announce the time you want to perform through here. You wanted proof. So I'm going to give it to you."

Soon, they reached the hall. Sure, there are alot of fans, especially girls in the hall, screaming 'Greyson! Greyson, look at me! Greyson, I love you!' and stuffs like that. Greyson gave Mikan a 'see that?' look while Mikan nodded, still not absorbing the fact that the boy beside her is so popular. Greyson went up the stage.

"So hey, enchancers, how are you? I'm going to sing Take My Heart from my newest EP, Truth Be Told, okay?" Greyson asked. Fangirls are screaming and screaming. Mikan had to cover her ears. But as soon as the music starts, the whole hall quiet down. Mikan removed her hands from her ears.

"...I got enough love for you... Girl what I give, can't put a price tag on it. You're more than gold and I'll do anything to have it. Spend all my times on you. I ain't got time to pay, but if I give one thing away, take my heart today! Oooooh, take my heart today..." Greyson sang. Everyone cheered as loud as they could. Mikan on the other hand, was stunned by his voice. It was so deep yet sexy. And it just made Mikan's heart beat increase greatly without a particular reason.

"So, how well do you think I sing? Was it bad?"

"Nah, you know, it's awesome! That's why you have so many fans!"

"Thanks! Oh, we reach your dorm!"

Mikan and Greyson had just finished walking around the school. Since it was still too early for lunch, Mikan wanted to return to her dorm to take a relaxing bath. Greyson offered to send her back. She tried to reject Greyson's offer. But as a gentleman, Greyson insisted. Mikan, out of choices, agreed.

"Thanks for walking me here, Greyson. It's really sweet." Mikan said as she smiled a true smile at Greyson.

"Anything for you, sweetie." Greyson replied as he smiled at her. Mikan's face was flushed. Was it just him or all Americans boys are so sweet?

"I'll pick you up later at lunch time,"

"Sure."

_A.N Okay! I'll end it here! The next chap would be about Mikan's past!_

_Scene1: Murderer, murderer, murderer, you're a murderer!_

_Scene2: All she could feel was his lips on hers._


	12. Her Past, Maegan, Alex

_A.N Here's Chapter 11 of CFVSL! I'm laughing when I read all of your reviews! So glad that you all actually enjoy this! So, let me cut the crap and get on with the story! Review please!_

(Normal POV)

Mikan exited the bathroom with a green hoodie shirt and shorts. She looked at the time. Hm.. 11a.m. Greyson will only pick her up on 11.50a.m. There's still time. She decided to take a short nap. She love to sleep.

Greyson was working on his new songs after his bath. He glanced at his bed, smile tugging the side of his lips as he remember the interesting girl that was there in the morning. He glanced at the clock, it was 11.40a.m. Time for him to pick that interesting girl up. He reached her dorm and he started hearing the angelic voice of Mikan screaming 'I'm not a murderer!' over and over again. He began to worry. He kicked the door open and found the brunette on her bed, sweating profusely while turning left and right. He shook her as he shouted her name. Mikan woke up as usual.

Startled. She found Greyson at the side of her bed, looking at her worriedly. She finally calmed down. She sat up with the help of Greyson. Greyson's gaze on her softened. He held Mikan's soft hands in his.

"Tell me, what's bothering you?" Greyson asked with a soft, gentle tone. Mikan fidgeted. She do not know if she could tell him. What if he thinks that she's a murderer and run away from her? What if he thinks that she's a monster and is afraid of her?

"Mikan. Look at me." The way he calls her name sends chill to her spine. It made her heart jump. She looked at him. "I just want to help you. Will you let me?" Greyson pleaded. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She sighed. After all, this guy in front of her had taken care of her so much since she had set foot in America.

"When I was nine, my parents found out that both my brother and I have Alice. They were afraid. They do not want us to be taken away from them. But still, the AAO found out about us. It was my birthday that day. They budged into our house. With their gun, the shot my parents because my parents tried to stop them from taking away me and my brother with their Alice. Everything is just so... blurry. All I remember was my parents asking us to run before they're dead. My brother and I ran for a certain distance before the AAO got us. My brother used his Alice against the AAO. One of them took out a knife and shouted 'die!' as he charged towards me. My brother saw this and he just shouted me to run. But I was too scared to do that. Instead, I just closed my eyes and waited for the impact to came. But it did not. I opened my eyes and all I see, was my brother, on the floor, unconscious while bleeding profusely. That time, I knew I got to run. So, I ran. I ran to my Grandfather's house that was like the next town. I managed to hide from the AAO. But that did not last long. On my twelve birthday, the AAO found us. And the same thing happened. They killed my grandfather and all I remember was my grandfather asking me to run. But the AAO caught me. They said that I'm a murderer. I killed my parents, my brother and my grandfather. Luckily Mr. Narumi, one of the teachers from Japan's Alice Academy rescued me and brought me to the academy. But I know the AAOs were right. I'm a murderer. Even if my brother is still alive, I murdered my parents and grandfather." Mikan told Greyson her past. By then, Greyson noticed that Mikan's body was shaking with fear, anger and disgust at herself.

"Well, Greyson, if you think that I'm a monster or a murderer, I won't blame you. But you know, you -sob- were the -sob- first that I -sob- tell this to -sob- except my brother." Mikan said as she sobbed. Greyson smiled a little. But he have complete no idea how to comfort this brunette in front of him.

"Silly. It's not your fault! You didn't murder them! I know you've been suffering. Poor Mikan. And how could I even think of you as a monster? You're like... an angel. You have an angelic smile and voice, and you're so cheerful! How could someone like you be a monster, or even a murderer? You're a beautiful girl, sweetie!" Greyson said as he hugged our favourite brunette. Mikan's eyes widened. Was she dreaming? What was he doing? Her tears stop falling.

"Grey... son... what... are you doing?" Mikan stammered as she broke the hug. Greyson blinked. "Are.. you sure that you want to stay with me? Your compliments does not fit me..." Mikan whispered. Greyson sighed.

"Mikan, really, you're an angel. And you're definitely not a murderer or monster! And I was just comforting you," Greyson smiled as he reply Mikan. Mikan blushed upon his words. It was the first time someone being so sweet towards her. Not even Natsume had been so sweet to her before.

"Hey Mikan, it's already time for lunch! Let's go!" Greyson exclaimed as he took Mikan's hand in his while he pulled her out of the room. Mikan blushed all the way. His hands... they were so warm and big... She felt so secured just simply by the touch of his hands.

Nobara went into the classroom with Natsume. Their hands entertwined. The class narrowed their eyes. Yes, although they do like Mikan that much, Mikan, after all, brought them great memories. Even if Natsume and Nobara look good together, it's only like a few days since Mikan left. How could Natsume change his heart so suddenly? Nobara smiled at the class, whispering a 'good morning' that every one in the room can hear. The whole class smiled. The way Nobara is so shy made them smile. But somehow, somewhere deep in their heart, they missed the brunette's cheerful and loud greetings.

"Mikan. Sit here while I help you take your food." Greyson said as he pushed Mikan to sit down.

"Eyh?! Why? But… I want to look at those beautiful food!" Mikan whined. Greyson and a few of their newly arrived classmates burst into laughter. Mikan was way too cute for them to resist.

"I'm Alex Smith, Mikan, let Greyson help you take the food okay? You did not hang around with us you know? In fact you only hang around with Greyson!" The blonde, Alex asked while pouting. Mikan sweatdropped. Smack!

"Alex! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Flirting with other girl when your girlfriend, me, the most beautiful girl in the world, Maegan Maynard is here?!" One girl with beautiful caramel hair smacked Alex. Mikan sweatdropped more. The girl, Maegan saw Mikan.

"Oh, oh, hey there! I'm Maegan Maynard! Nice to meet you! Your that trasnfer student from our class right?" Maegan exclaimed as she took Mikan's hand into a handshake. Mikan smiled. Although Maegan seems a little violent, but she was really friendly. Mikan would love the idea of becoming friends with the two of them. Alex, who was lying on the floor, unconscious, woke up suddenly and began to bicker with Maegan. Mikan watch the whole scene with a smile on her face. They look so wonderful together. By the time Mikan came back to her senses, Greyson was already sitting beside her, a plate of chicken chop in front of her while the forks and knife were neatly on the table above a napkin. She gazed up at Greyson, (Greyson's taller than her) only to find Greyson smiling gently at her.

"Here. Eat this now."

"How do you know that I love this?"

"Instict." Greyson replied with a shrug. Mikan just nodded her head as she began to eat her food. Suddenly, the blonde and the caramel haired shouted Mikan's name. Mikan got so shocked that she jumped out of her seat. Greyson was asking if she was alright as the two kept on apologizing. She just smiled as she nodded her head at Greyson and waving a hand at Alex and Maegan as a sign of 'it's okay'. The lunch carried on perfectly with the four, Greyson, Mikan, Alex and Maegan's laughter.

Nobara and Natsume were sitting on one of the bench in the canteen. As usual, tones of their classmates surrounded them. Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Hotaru and Ruka were sitting beside Nobara. They were kind of used to the way their classmates surrounding them. You could say they were a gang now. No, wait, they were a gang before. With Mikan. But now, no more Mikan. Just Nobara. Nobara gained a plenty of fan boys after Mikan left. Luna on the other hand, was clenching her fist at the corner of the canteen. _How could they? Mikan-chan worked so damn hard just to be accepted? Those dumbass, bitches, jerks. Mikan-chan..._ A tear dropped from Luna's eyes as she gazed at her friendship bracelet that Mikan gave her before she left Japan. Just then, Rei passed by the canteen and saw what happen. _Tch. They surely do not deserve a good girl like Mi-chan._ He caught sight of Luna crying. He went towards her and sat down beside, not knowing how to comfort this sad blonde girl in front of him. And he did the most simplest thing.

"Here. Wipe your tears." Rei said as he handed Luna a handkerchief. Luna looked up at Rei, tears still falling from her blue eyes. (_A.N Is her eyes blue? I don't know about it, sorry!_) _She looks so vulnerable. So fragile._ Unconsciously, he pulled Luna into a tight embrance. He kept on murmuring 'don't cry' to Luna. Luna felt really safe in his arms.

(Mikan's POV)

Soon, it was already after dinner time. Alex, Maegan and Greyson were so nice to me! I just simply love the three of them! They brought me to Greyson's house and it was like... so gigantic! I love my life here! We could go out during weekends! That's damn awesome! I looked down at my bracelet and the image of Luna's smiling face appeared in my mind again. Luna... I miss her... I wonder how's Rei-Nii... I miss them... Hotaru... Wait, what the hell am I thinking? She do not even treat me as her friend! Why should I even remember her? But the tears are going to fall soon. I tried to stop them. But to no avail. They fall, like raindrops. Alex, Maegan and Greyson saw my tears. They kept on asking if I am alright. I nodded. But still, I can't stop crying.

(Maegan's POV)

Everything was just so in place! From being Alex's girlfriend to meeting Mikan. She's such a sweet girl. However, I see pain and sadness in her eyes. I wonder what had happened to her before she came here. We were playing Monopoly when Mikan suddenly cried. We were anxious. We began to ask if she was alright. She nodded her head. She wanted us to stop worrying, but she could not control her tears. I know. I know how it feels like. It was as though you feel your sadness drowning you. Greyson began patting her back with one hand, soothing her while holding onto her hand with another free hand. I know, Greyson's falling for her even before he knows it himself. She finally calmed down. Greyson looked at her worried. He hesitated before asking Mikan what had happened during her stay in the Japan's Academy. Mikan glanced at us.

"It's okay, Mikan, if you do not feel comfortable telling us." I told her. But she shook her head.

"No, Maegan, all the three of you had been really nice to me. You all made me feel accepted. So I shall tell you." Mikan said as she lowered her head. She began telling what happened to her in Japan. At the end of her story, I realized that all the three of us, me, Greyson and Alex were clenching our fists, ready to beat the crap out of that bastard Hyuuga and that inhuman Imai. How could they? Mikan did not do anything wrong! And worst, the whole class? Gawd, the people in Japan are like... blind and dumb! Damn those people. Mikan's tears were falling while she told us her story.

"Mikan, dear, come, give me, your new best friend a big, tight hug." I said. She looked at me teary eyed and gave me a 'really?' look. I nodded and she jumped into my embrance, starting to cry like a big baby. I patted her back to calm her down. Oooh, I simply could not wait to fly to Japan and murder all those so called 'good classmates' and 'best friends' and 'boyfriend' of hers. I knew that Greyson is angered too. His eyes held so much anger that I did not seen before. All I know is that, those dumbass shall die in our hands if we ever set foot in the Japan Alice Academy!

(Normal POV)

"Um... it's time for my trainings." Mikan said as she broke the hug.

"Again?" Greyson said as his eye brows furrowed together with worry.

"Yeah."

"But it's like only two days break!" Greyson yelled. Mikan shook her head.

"I asked for it, Grey. I want to make myself stronger. Grey, I can call you 'Grey' right?" Mikan explained. Greyson sighed.

"Anything to make you happy."

"Take care, Mikan!" Alex said as he gave Mikan a hug.

"We'll be waiting for you okay? Be safe!" Maegan said as she gave Mikan a kiss on her cheeks. Mikan flashed a smile at her newly made friends. She knew that they were going to be best friends soon. She was glad to have friends that cares so much.

"Blue Butterfly, I hope you can get use to your Alice soon. You'll have your missions soon. And those extremely hard ones since you requested for them." Mr. Jack announced. Mikan nodded her head.

"Here. This is a mask for you to hide your face." Mr. Jack handed Mikan a blue mask which cover her face. The mask have butterflies on it. She took it and put it on.

"Good. Let's begin the training."

With that, Mikan started fighting her own Alice again. And again, Mikan over used her Alice. Even though her whole body was aching badly and her whole body was full of wounds and bruise, she did not utter a word but focused on dodging her own Alice.

"That's all for today. Blue Butterfly, you did well. With your ability now, I'm sure that you can handle your mission tomorrow well." Mr. Jack said finally. As soon as he disappear, Mikan fell onto the ground, crying in pain. Her whole body was aching so badly. Suddenly, Maegan, Alex and

Greyson appeared beside Mikan. Maegan gave Mikan a tight hug.

"Mikan, please, hang on there, don't cry like this. Please. It hurts me so much to see you like this!" Meagan pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. Greyson was busily healing Mikan with his healing Alice. Alex was helping Greyson by doubling Greyson's Alice. One of Alex's Alice was the Doubling Alice which could double the power of the Alice. At last, Mikan stopped crying. Maegan, Greyson and Alex then heaved a sigh of relieve. Alex rushed to Meagan's side as he wipe away her tears and pulled Maegan into a tight embrance. Maegan buried her face into Alex's chest as Alex gently wiped away her tears. Maegan broke the hug as she teleported the four of them back to Greyson's room.

"Greyson, we'll be leaving. I believe that you can take good care of Mikan. Maegan needs rest from her outburst. We'll visit you two again tomorrow. Come Maegan, bye Greyson." Alex said as he gently took Maegan's hand.

"Bye Greyson." Maegan whispered as she left the room together with Alex. Somehow, she really love Mikan. She was too sad that this is happening to her newly made best friend. Tear began falling from her eyes again as Alex hugged her and patted her head as he whispered 'don't cry' over and over again.

_A.N That's it! I've decided to end it here ! So... review please! Sorry for not using scene 2! I'll use it in the next chap!_

_Preview_:

_Scene 1: All she feel was his lips on hers._

_Scene 2: She gasped as she healed herself. But maybe she overused it again. All she felt was darkness overwhelming her._


End file.
